Wedding Underage
by xolovefie
Summary: Pernikahan diusia dini adalah hal yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh Kyungsoo, apalagi ia harus menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. [CHANSOO]
1. Beginning

**Wedding Underage**

 _Cast : Do Kyungsoo_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Im Gyuri_

 _Genre : Yaoi! BL! Romance! School-life! Family-life!_

 _Rating : T_

 _A Chansoo fanfiction_

 _Boyslove_

* * *

Jam masih menunjukkan waktu 5 dini hari, disaat semua orang masih ingin bergelut didalam selimutnya tapi hanya seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil ini terlihat sedang menggeliatkan badannya —pertanda ia ingin bangun. Ia adalah Do Kyungsoo anak dari Do Kyung Wan, pemimpin dari Daehan Group dan ibunya yang bernama Han Soo Rim, desainer butik terkenal di Korea. Kyungsoo mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang hanya terpaut 4 tahun dengannya —Do Seung Soo dan sekarang sedang berkuliah di Los Angeles.

"Hm air" gumamnya pelan seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur tapi masih dengan memejamkan matanya, lalu keluar menuju dapur

Setelah sampai di dapur ia langsung membuka kulkas, dan langsung meminum air dari botolnya

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur lagi, setelah dirasa sudah sampai di kamarnya yang tepat ia langsung masuk dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Kyungsoo meraba-raba sampingnya untuk mengambil guling, tapi saat ia sudah mendapatkan gulingnya dan ingin menariknya entah kenapa sangat berat sekali seperti ada yang juga memeluk guling miliknya

Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, dengan masih memejamkan erat matanya ia langsung menarik gulingnya dengan kasar lalu mendekapnya seerat-erat mungkin.

"Aihhh gulingnya mana" Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar suara orang lain di kamar —lebih tepat di ranjangnya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa sekaget ini saat ada tangan dan kaki yang memeluknya seperti guling

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Refleks Kyungsoo seraya menendang sosok yang sedang memeluknya, membuat sosok itu langsung jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit

"Aduh bokongku" lenguh sosok itu lalu mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk ditengah-tengah ranjang

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" mata sosok itu memandang Kyungsoo dingin

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat ia mengetahui —malah mengenalnya— siapa sosok itu, lalu dengan tatapan nyalang Kyungsoo membalas tatapan dingin itu

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini dan juga kenapa aku bisa disini dan.. satu ranjang dengan sosok yang sangat menyebalkan seperti dirimu. Atau jangan-jangan kau yang menculikku karena kau tau ayahku adalah pemimpin perusahaan nomor satu di Korea dan kau berniat menculikku agar dapat tebusan dari ayahku kan! Atau kau berniat melecahkan seorang pemuda polos seperti diriku. Kau sudah ketauan, mengaku sajalah" Oceh Kyungsoo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada layaknya seorang gadis yang ingin diperkosa

"Cihh.. untuk apa aku menculik 'gadis' cerewet sepertimu. Lagipula ini kamarku, jadi aku berhak tidur disini, dan tadi apa? Aku memperkosamu? Yang benar saja.. aku tidak nafsu dengan 'gadis' pendek sepertimu. Dan apa kau tidak ingat kejadian tadi malam, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tua sampai-sampai kau lupa kejadian tadi malam" Balas sosok itu

"Heyy aku tidak tua aku ini masih muda, umurku baru memasuki 16 tahun, dan aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan. Dan juga jangan pernah menyebutku pendek" Teriak Kyungsoo tidak terima dikatai pendek walaupun kenyataannya dia memang pendek,-

"Yahhh terserah" Ucap sosok itu sambil bangkit dari duduk —jatuh—nya, dan pergi dari kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri

"Yaaa Park Chanyeol kau mau kemana! Urusan kita belum selesai"

"Cihh dasar tiang listrik berjalan, lagipula kenapa aku bisa ada disini sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa

"Ahhh aku baru ingat kalau kemarin aku dan si tiang listrik itu baru saja..." Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat saat baru menyadari sesuatu yang menyebabkan ia satu ranjang dengan Park Chanyeol —tiang listrik.

"Ini tidak mungkinkan? Tolong ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Hahahaha… TIDAK MUNGKIN"

—

Terlihat Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah mereka dan tampak khidmat menikmati sarapan pagi buatan Chanyeol di meja makan. Tapi sepertinya hanya Chanyeol yang menikmati sarapannya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memainkan sumpit dan sendoknya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin minta maaf pada Chanyeol karena kejadian tadi pagi, tapi sepertinya ia gugup untuk memulai pembicaraannya dan juga ia merasa canggung, karena baru pertama kali sarapan pagi dengan orang asing selain keluarganya, yaa walaupun Chanyeol bukan orang asing lagi karena Chanyeol adalah seniornnya di sekolah dan juga SUAMI-nya sekarang. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin muntah saja mendegar kata yang mengambarkan statusnya dengan Chanyeol sekarang, yang benar saja suami, harusnya yang menjadi suami itu dirinya bukan dirinya yang malah menjadi ISTRI sah dari Park Chanyeol

"Oi pendek" ucapan Chanyeol membawanya kembali kedunia nyata karena sepertinya tadi ia sedang melamun "Ne?"

"Kau malah melamun,sekarang habiskan sarapanmu lalu pergi sekolah" ucap Chanyeol datar dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo

"Oh ya, nanti saat di sekolah kau harus bersikap seperti biasa. Kau bersikap seolah tidak pernah mengenalku sebelumnya, dan juga jangan pernah bercerita kepada siapapun kalau kita sudah —ehem menikah" tegas Chanyeol dan lagi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti".

"Aku sudah selesai dan aku ingin pergi duluan baru setelahnya kau boleh pergi" ucap Chanyeol sambil membereskan piring dan gelas miliknya kewastafel lalu membiarkannya saja

Baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol untuk pergi keluar, tapi suara Kyungsoo membuatnya mengehentikan langkah

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi pagi" lirih Kyungsoo tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol

"Ya kau sudah kumaafkan" Ucap Chanyeol sekilas baru benar-benar pergi. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuang nafasnya lega, karena bisa mengungkapkan kalimat itu. Walaupun sedikit aneh, padahal tadi pagi ia sangat cerewet sekali tapi saat di meja makan ia melihat Chanyeol seperti tadi membuatnya agak sedikit gugup

"Yasudahlah, aku juga mau berangkat" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu membereskan piring dan gelas miliknya dan mencuci semua piring baik itu milik dirinya maupun milik Chanyeol

Untuk sekedar informasi saja, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tinggal satu apartemen dan itu milik Chanyeol, karena sejak kelas satu SMA Chanyeol sudah memiliki apartemen sendiri dan memisahkan dirinya dari orang tua dan kakaknya.

* * *

Haii semua…

Ini baru prologue makanya cuma sedikit, dan aku juga masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya *bow*

Ini ff perdana ku, jadi maaf banget kalo ceritanya jelek terus banyak typo bertebaran. Tapi ini beneran cerita asli dan murni dari otak aku

So last, review please?

 **28 Feb 2016**

 **xolovefie**


	2. It's Secret

**Wedding Underage**

 _ **Cast** : **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Im Gyuri**_

 _ **and other...**_

 _ **Genre** : **Romance! Yaoi! Marriage-life! School-life! M-Preg!**_

 _ **Rating:** **T**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo** = **17 tahun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol** = **18 tahun**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun** = **17 tahun**_

 _ **'…' = isi pikiran Kyungsoo**_

 ** _(…) = interaksi pikiran Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol_**

 _Chanyeol x_ _Kyung_ _soo_ _fanfiction_

 _Boy_ _sLove_ _present_

* * *

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo" sapa —teriak—Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang baru memasuki ruang kelas "Aishhh kau ini, jangan berteriak seperti itu, kupingku sakit" gerutu Kyungsoo setelah duduk di samping Baekhyun

"Hehehe maaf" kekeh Baekhyun sambil menggaruk rambutnya. "Ahh Kyung, apa kau tau Park Chanyeol senior kita yang kelas 2-5 itu"

Entah mengapa tubuh Kyungsoo menegang setelah mendengar nama tersebut, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, "Tidak tau" jawab Kyungsoo saat tubuhnya mulai rileks

"Ah benarkah kau tidak tau? Park Chanyeol itu lho, senior kita yang sangat terkenal karena ke playerannya dan juga, ketampanannya" Baekhyun sedikit memujikan Chanyeol diakhir katanya

"Ne, aku benar-benar tidak tau"

'Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa jujur padamu, kalau aku dan Chanyeol sudah menikah dan kau benar sekali dia adalah seorang player sejati'

"Aishhh sudahlah, pokoknya ini berita terbaru dan ter-hot sepanjang sekolah ini berdiri" ucap Baekhyun melebih-lebihkan, sementara Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. "Sudahlah kau jangan terlalu lebay tuan gosip"

"Yaa, tapi ini memang benar, aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin" ucap Baekhyun sewot. "Baiklah baiklah, berita apa tentang sunbae kita satu itu?" Kyungsoo lebih memilih menyerah daripada berdebat dengan Baekhyun lebih lama lagi, walaupun ia juga penasaran tentang berita ter hot —menurut Baekhyun— dari sua… ehem, maksud Kyungsoo senior-nya itu.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan, ternyata Park Chanyeol sunbae kita yang sekarang berada di tingkat 2 sudah menikah. MENIKAH!" ucap Baekhyun sambil meneriakkan kata terakhirnya, sontak Kyungsoo langsung terbatuk karena kaget, bukan kaget karena teriakkan Baekhyun, melainkan kaget karena Baekhyun tau Chanyeol sudah menikah.

"Kyung kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir dan juga bingung, karena tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya itu terbatuk tidak jelas. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya tadi aku merasa tenggorokanku sakit" elak Kyungsoo

"Ahh baiklah kalau begitu"

"Baekhyun, kau tau darimana berita tidak jelas itu" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran karena setaunya pernikahan itu sangat tertutup dan tidak akan ada yang tau

"Ah itu, aku kemarin melihat motor Chanyeol sunbae terparkir didepan gereja saat aku sedang jalan-jalan sore, dan saat itu Chanyeol sunbae sangat rapi sekali memakai jas seperti ingin menikah" ucap Baekhyun sambil menerawang kejadian kemarin

"Mungkin kau salah lihat, kalaupun itu memang Chanyeol sunbae, mungkin ia sedang menghadiri pernikahan kerabatnya" bela Kyungsoo

"Kau seperti tau saja Kyung?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Apa! Itukan hanya pendapatku" ucap Kyungsoo cepat saat Baekhyun menatapnya seperti sedang diintrogasi

Sementara Baekhyun masih melihatnya penuh selidik, membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sedikit kerigatnya di pelipis tanda ia sedang gugup. Tapi untungnya sedetik kemudian Baekhyun merubah mimik wajahnya

"Ahh mungkin ucapan kau ada benarnya juga, mungkin saja Chanyeol sunbae sedang menghadiri pernikahan saudaranya" ucap Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo membuang nafas lega

Setelahnya terdengar suara bel masuk, dan Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi disebelah Kyungsoo lalu pindah ke kursi miliknya sendiri. Memang selama ini Kyungsoo duduk sendiri, karena Kyungsoo memang hanya ingin duduk sendiri dan wali kelasnya juga tidak melarang atau tidak mau merepotkan hal seperti itu.

—

 **Flashback**

"Appa, katanya Kyungsoo mau menikah, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo malah disini bukannya di depan altar" oceh Kyungsoo, ya karena ini juga agak aneh, Kyungsoo seorang laki-laki dan dia akan menikah tapi kenapa malah ia yang duduk di ruang rias bukan di atas altar. Seharusnya yang duduk diruang rias itu calon istrinya bukan dirinya.

"Yaa kitakan sedang menunggu pengantin prianya, jadi kau sabar ya" jawab tuan Do seperti tidak ada kata-kata yang salah

"Ya?"

Apa Kyungsoo salah dengar, ayahnya mengatakan pengantin pria. Bukankah harusnya ia yang menjadi pengantin pria

Tuan Do hanya menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia akan mempersiapkan mental karena kemungkinan besar ia akan dimarahi anaknya sendiri

"Do Kyungsoo anak appa yang sangat tampan, tapi lebih tampanan appa-mu ini" Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya jengah, ayahnya ini memang selalu saja narsis dimanapun dan kapanpun

"Maafkan appa sebelumnya tidak memberitahu siapa calon pengantinmu. Sebenarnya calon pengantinmu itu adalah seorang pria"

"…" Kyungsoo hanya berkedip beberapa kali

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

"Kyungsoo?" Oke, tuan Do sangat takut dengan putra bungsunya sekarang, karena dari tadi Kyungsoo tidak merespon ucapannya dan hanya berkedip. Tadinya tuan Do ingin keluar dari ruangan dan memanggil paranormal —karena ia takut putranya ini kerasukan— kalau saja ia tidak mendengar teriakan dari Kyungsoo

"APA?!" hah, ternyata respon anaknya sangat telat

"Abeoji, kau sudah tidak waraskah?Kau malah menjodohkanku dengan seorang pria, PRIA! Aku ini masih normal abeoji, aku masih menyukai dada besar wanita" kedua tangan Kyungsoo membentuk lengkungan 180° didepan dadanya sendiri, seakan-akan ia sedang membentuk payudara wanita

"Maafkan appa sebelumnya, akan appa jelaskan tapi kau jangan marah ya anakku" tuan Do mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti anak kecil, tapi malah terlihat seperti kucing yang kelaparan —menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tak sabar. "Ah kau bohong Kyungsoo, appa tau kau masih marah" cemberut tuan Do membuat Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat muak dengan ayahnya, apa ia tidak mikir dengan usianya yang sudah hampir mencapai 45 tahun tapi ayahnya itu selalu saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Ok, aku tidak akan marah appa. Sekarang jelaskan padaku"

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah tidak marah akan appa jelaskan"

"Sebenarnya kau itu tidak bisa menghamili perempuan Kyung, kau tau bukan tentang kemungkinan pria yang bisa mengandung itu mencapai 0,1 persen?" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya walaupun ia tidak tahu akan hal itu. Dan entah kenapa perasaan Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak—

"Kau termasuk dalam 0,1 persen itu Kyung" —tuhkan benar perasaan Kyungsoo

Seperti tersambar petir, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga dan matanya yang semakin membulat setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ayah-nya.

Ia masih belum bisa percaya, kalau ternyata didalam tubuhnya ada rahim, yang seharusnya ada di dalam tubuh perempuan bukan di dalam tubuhnya yang berstatus PRIA. Jadi selama ini kejantanannya diragukan.

"Kyungsoo ayo kita bersiap-siap, pengantin prianya sudah datang" ucapan tuan Do membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari acara melamunnya

"Maafkan appa sekali lagi, tapi tolong saat di altar nanti kau harus bersikap biasa saja, dan juga ia sudah tau kalau ia akan menikah dengan seorang pria"

"Abeoji" rasanya Kyungsoo ingin kabur saat itu juga, tapi terlambat tuan Do sudah menarik tangannya keluar dari ruangan dan sekarang ia dan tuan Do sedang berjalan menuju kedepan altar, dan disana Kyungsoo bisa melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap sedang melihatnya datar. Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari satu hal, kalau ternyata calon suaminya itu adalah seniornya di sekolah —Park Chan Yeol.

'Tampan. Aissh apa yang kau fikirkan Kyungsoo, sadarlah ia pria'

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendadari perkataan terkonyol didalam pikirannya

'Tapi dia memang sangat tampan dan tinggi dan... ia mengulurkan tangannya, tapi untuk apa?'

Sepertinya Kyungsoo belum menyadari kalau ia sudah berada di hadapan Chanyeol, dan yang membuatnya sadar adalah tepukan pelan dari tuan Do

"Ulurkan tanganmu pada pengantinmu" bisik tuan Do saat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

Kyungsoo dan tuan Do saling bertukar pandangan dan itu hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mengartikan. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan langsung di genggam oleh Chanyeol

'Besar dan hangat, sangat pas ditelapak tanganku'

Kyungsoo sambil memandangi tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol

"Good luck my boy" bisik tuan Do pada Kyungsoo

Setelah itu tuan Do meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan seorang pendeta yang berdiri diatas altar

Mereka berdua langsung berdiri menghadap pendeta dan sekarang Kyungsoo mengeluarkan keringat di dahinya —pertanda ia gugup.

"Saudara Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia menerima saudara Do Kyungsoo sebagai _half-wife,_ pendamping hidupmu selamanya baik di keadaan suka maupun duka dan sampai waktu yang memisahkan kalian berdua"

"Ya , saya bersedia"

'Uwaah suaranya sangat berat dan seksi(?)'

"Saudara Do Kyungsoo, apa kau bersedia menerima saudara Park Chanyeol sebagai suami, pendamping hidupmu selamanya baik di keadaan suka maupun duka dan sampai waktu yang memisahkan kalian berdua"

"…" Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak menjawab ya maupun tidak. Kyungsoo masih sangat ragu untuk pernikahan semacam ini, apalagi tadi ia mendengar kalau ia menjadi _half-wife_ berarti ia menjadi bagian istri bukan?

Hening dirasakan didalam gereja, karena semua orang masih menunggu jawaban sang mempelai half-wife. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandang lurus kedepan mengerutkan keningnya, lalu ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menutup kedua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat. _Hah, merepotkan sekali_ —pikir Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang daritadi diam berniat tidak menjawab merasa terganggu saat orang disampingnya terus-terusan menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendongak untuk melihat si pemilik wajah yang telah menyenggol lengannya dan Chanyeol juga menoleh(lagi). Dan mereka seperti melakukan interaksi pikiran yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka.

(Apa?)

(Cepat jawab ya)

(Tidak mau, aku tidak mau menikah dengan seorang pria)

(Hey aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan seorang pria)

(Yasudah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan menjawab. Lagipula kau juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini)

(Aku memang tidak menginginkannya, tapi apa kau mau membuat malu keluargamu dengan terang-terangan menolak didepan seluruh saudaramu)

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan ia melihat seluruh orang yang berada di dalam gereja memandangnya bingung. Dan Kyungsoo ingat kalau pernikahan ini hanya dihadiri saudara dari pihak Kyungsoo dan juga dari pihak Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berhenti saat melihat tatapan tajam tuan Do

Sepertinya ia harus mengalah untuk kali ini, mungkin setelah pernikahan ini selesai ia akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menceraikannya

"Ya, saya bersedia" semua yang ada didalam gereja langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lega, karena sedari tadi mereka menahan nafas menanti-nanti jawaban sang half-wife.

"Dengan begitu kunyatakan kalian berdua telah sah menjadi suami dan half-wife. Dimohon kalian mencium pasangan masing-masing"

Chanyeol langsung membalik tubuh Kyungsoo kehadapannya dan mulai menunduk

'Dia mendekat, apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa aku harus pura-pura mati saja? Eh jangan nanti aku mati beneran lagi.'

Kyungsoo yang bingung dan gugup hanya menutup kedua matanya erat saat merasakan bibir tebalnya menyentuh benda kenyal dan basah, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jantungnya seperti sedang mengadakan lomba lari, dan sepertinya ia harus ke dokter besok untuk memeriksa keadaan jantungnya.

Sorak ramai langsung masuk ke indra pendengarannya saat benda kenyal itu sudah tidak menempel pada bibirnya

'Demi Tuhan, ini ciuman pertamaku.'

—

Tbc

—

Here chap 2 #lambai-lambai

Waaahh aku masih gak nyangka banyak yang respon cerita gak jelas ini… horee *tebarconfetti *kayang

Terimakasih banget yang udah respon chapter sebelumnya *bow*

Oh ya untuk part akad nikahnya itu aku ngasal, maafkan daku yang tidak tahu karena kita beda agama *apalah

Oke untuk chap selanjutnya akan aku usahain untuk fast-update. Ppai ppai

 **3 Mar 2016**

 **xolovefie**


	3. Heartbeat

_Chanyeol x Kyungsoo fanfiction_

 _xolovefie present_

* * *

Kyungsoo meringis pelan dan juga bingung saat melihat Chanyeol —suaminya, tidur diranjang yang sekarang milik mereka berdua. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan juga sudah memakai piyama berwarna putih dan ada corak polkadot berwarna hitam. Dan sekarang ia malah melihat Chanyeol tidur menguasai ranjang berukuran _king size_ dengan cara terlentang.

Apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar dan juga satu ranjang, mungkin dulu Chanyeol memilihnya karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri jadi Chanyeol hanya membeli apartemen yang mempunyai satu kamar. Cukup masuk akal, tapi disitu permasalahannya karena ranjang di apartemen Chanyeol hanya satu, maka dari itu Chanyeol harus membaginya dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang lihatlah, Chanyeol malah menguasai ranjangnya dan seperti tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Masa ia harus tidur di sofa ruang tengah yang sebenarnya kecil itu, dan kalau Kyungsoo tidur disana berarti ia harus menekuk tubuhnya sampai pagi menjelang, dan keesokan harinya pasti seluruh tulangnya akan retak dan patah —tolong yang ini diabaikan.

Tidak, bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo harus tidur di ranjang yang kelihatannya sangat empuk itu. Lagipula si Chanyeol belum mandi karena setelah mereka sampai di apartemen, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang tanpa melepas jas yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin tidur dengan orang yang jorok. Ingat itu.

"Chanyeol _sunbae_ apakah kau tidak ingin mandi? Badanmu mungkin sudah sangat lengket dengan keringatmu itu" tanya Kyungsoo selembut mungkin agar tidak membuat pertengkaran di malam pertama mereka. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, malam pertama? Ah mendengarnya membuat Kyungsoo memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan tapi tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Sabar Kyungsoo, kau pasti bisa menghadapi makhluk tiang listrik yang bodoh ini, batin Kyungsoo terus menguatkan dirinya sendiri

"Chanyeol _sunbae_ , ini sudah hampir pukul 11 malam dan sebelum lebih malam lagi, lebih baik kau mandi _sunbae_. Kebetulan aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di dalam kamar mandi"

Kyungsoo terus saja berceloteh tanpa menghiraukan sosok Chanyeol yang terganggu dengan ucapannya. "Berisik!"

 _Bukk_

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat merasakan sebuah bantal telah menghantam wajah tampannya. Sementara pelaku yang telah melempar bantal malah tidak peduli dan melanjutkan tidurnya

Kyungsoo menggeram pelan merasa sangat kesal telah diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia segera kembali masuk kamar mandi dan beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan membawa segelas air yang berada ditangan kanannya, sepertinya itu gelas untuk kumur-kumur karena ukurannya cukup kecil.

"Bersiap-siap saja Park Chanyeol karena sebentar lagi akan terjadi banjir lokal" gumam Kyungsoo dengan seringai jahat muncul di bibirnya

3

2

1

Hening.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Chanyeol. Lihatlah sekarang, Chanyeol hanya terusik sebentar lalu ia tidur lagi, "Apa-apaan ini? Dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ck, dasar tukang tidur. Apa airnya kurang? Jadi dia tidak terganggu sama sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan ia pergi menuju dapur. "Gelas yang paling besar mana ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat-lihat tumpukan gelas di samping wastafel.

Setelah mencari gelas mana yang paling besar untuk menampung air banyak, akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan juga sebuah gelas plastik berwarna merah dengan gagang. Kyungsoo segera mengisi air di gelas itu dari keran wastafel. Kyungsoo terus mengisi gelas itu sampai penuh lalu setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar dengan membawa gelas itu hati-hati, agar isinya tidak tumpah.

Kyungsoo perlahan menghampiri sosok Chanyeol yang masih tidur, lalu sedetik kemudian ia segera membuang air dalam gelas tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Eungh~ hujankah?" Chanyeol bangkit duduk saat wajahnya itu merasakan siraman air yang entah berasal darimana.

Kyungsoo terlihat menahan tawanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menurutnya aneh. "Buahahahahaa"

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Kyungsoo pecah terdengar. Kyungsoo tidak kuat lagi menahan tawanya, apalagi sekarang ia melihat tampang bingung dan bodohnya Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang masih mengelap wajahnya langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah duduk sambil memegangi perutnya dengan tawa jahat yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Chanyeol terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, lalu tatapan Chanyeol jatuh pada gelas yang dipegang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terus menatap gelas yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan seterusnya sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau air yang menimpa wajahnya itu adalah ulah Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang telah menyiramkan air padaku, bocah tengik" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Haha iya tentu saja hah memang kenapa? hahaha, kau tidak lihat wajahmu tadi, sungguh sangat -uwahh Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan!" tawa Kyungsoo berubah pekikan saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyampirkan di bahu kiri Chanyeol, seperti mengangkat sebuah karung beras, "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku" pekik Kyungsoo kencang sambil memukul-mukul tubuh belakang Chanyeol.

Sekarang mereka berdua terlihat seperti seorang penculik yang tengah menculik seorang gadis perawan.

"Ini hukuman untukmu karna telah membuat seorang Park Chanyeol marah" Kyungsoo mendadak diam sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, "Itu semua karna kau tidak mau mandi"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mandi" ucap Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi sambil memikul badan Kyungsoo. "Tubuhmu ternyata berat juga, bocah"

"Aku memang berat. Dan kalau kau ingin mandi, maka turunkan aku sekarang juga" Kyungsoo kembali memukul-mukul tubuh belakang Chanyeol.

"Diam. Jangan banyak bergerak kalau kau tidak ingin kujatuhkan" Kyungsoo malah menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol, ia semakin gencar memukul Chanyeol. "Yasudah jatuhkan saja, aku tidak peduli"

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo hanya mendecak pelan lalu ia segera mempercepat langkahnya sampai akhirnya Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping bath-up. "Hey bocah" panggil Chanyeol

"Apa?" jawab Kyungsoo ketus masih memukul tubuh Chanyeol

Chanyeol perlahan mengeluarkan seringai-nya. "Bukankah kau telah mengisi air hangat didalam bath-up ini?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bingung sambil menghentikan pukulannya ditubuh Chanyeol, "Ya, aku sudah mengisinya. Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku mandi. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut mandi bersamaku?" Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya lalu ia kembali memukul tubuh Chanyeol. "Kau gila? Aku sudah mandi. Turunkan aku sekarang juga. Aku capek dan aku ingin tidur"

"Temani aku mandi ya? Aku takut kalau mandi hanya sendiri" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong Kyungsoo.

"Dasar makhluk tiang listrik mesum, apa yang kau lakukan pada bokongku. Berhenti menyentuhnya" ronta Kyungsoo yang berada dipikulan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kewalahan.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan sambil berusaha menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah meronta-ronta. "Eish, sudah kubilang temani aku mandi"

 _Byurr…_

"Uwaaaaaaahh… PARK CHANYEOL BODOH MAKHLUK TIANG LISTRIK MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" jerit Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol menceburkannya kedalam bath-up. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang Do Kyungsoo, temani aku mandi"

Chanyeol segera membuka kancing kemejanya dari atas sampai bawah, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu membelalakkan bola matanya. "Heyy! Kenapa kau buka bajumu?! Kau benar-benar sudah gila!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku ingin mandi… Ah tapikan aku juga sudah sah menjadi suami-mu, bukan? Harusnya kau sekarang melayaniku, lagipula inikan malam pertama kita honey"

"Kau gila aku masih normal 100 per— bukan, tapi 1000 persen aku ini masih normal" ucap Kyungsoo masih menutup kedua matanya.

Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miring sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kalau kau normal kenapa harus menutup mata? Bukankah aku dan kau sama-sama pria."

 **Skak mat.**

Kyungsoo menelan saliva-nya dengan susah payah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Benar, mereka berdua memang sesama pria. Jadi untuk apa ia harus menutup mata saat Chanyeol membuka bajunya.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menurunkan telapak tangannya, lalu ia membuka kedua matanya. Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya saat melihat Chanyeol sudah melepas bajunya dan sekarang Chanyeol tidak menggunakan pakaian atasnya sama sekali. Bahaya, lebih baik aku keluar dari sini.

"Kaukan ingin mandi, jadi aku akan keluar saja ya"

Kyungsoo perlahan bangkit dari dalam air dan ia berusaha keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang masih mengikutinya. Saat tangannya sudah mencapai gagang pintu kamar mandi dan Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk keluar, tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu itu kembali tertutup karna ulah Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan memojokkannya di pintu kamar mandi. Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya saat hidungnya dan hidung Chanyeol bersentuhan, bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo berusaha menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang, entah kenapa saat ini ia sangat gugup untuk bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol

"Aku ingin keluar," jawab Kyungsoo susah payah

"Temani aku mandi, ya?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dan sekali lagi dibalas gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah mandi"

Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya, dan berbisik pelan di depan bibir Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'olahraga malam' untuk hari ini saja jika kau tidak ingin menemaniku mandi"

Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menguburkan dirinya dalam tanah karena berani-beraninya organ didalam dada kirinya berdetak kencang, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau pipinya menghangat.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat wajah Kyungsoo sekarang, rasanya bermain-main sedikit dengan bocah tengil ini lumayan menyenangkan. " _May I kiss your lips? Your lips is really sexy_ ," Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya sekarang sudah benar-benar berwarna merah.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan jantung yang berdentum keras Kyungsoo menunggu apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada dirinya.

Sudah lebih dari 30 detik —Kyungsoo sendiri yang hitung, tapi ia tidak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Dengan perasaan ragu, Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan.

Saat ia membuka matanya, pandangan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sosok Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menahan tawa, Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu mau tidak mau melepaskan tawanya dengan keras seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Apa ada yang lucu?" dengan polosnya Kyungsoo bertanya membuat Chanyeol semakin membesarkan volume tawanya. "Apa kau bodoh sekali?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak suka disebut bodoh. "Kau kira aku akan benar-benar menciummu?" dan dengan polosnya lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo sambil terus tertawa.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau itu benar-benar sangat bodoh dan gampang ditipu. Sebenarnya kau ini anak sekolah menengah atas atau anak sekolah dasar sih? Sangat mudah ditipu" ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat Kyungsoo sadar kalau ia sedang ditipu. Dengan mata bulatnya —yang sebenarnya menggemaskan— itu, Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol nyalang.

"Berani-beraninya kau menipuku"

Chanyeol menghentikannya tawanya dengan perlahan, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo, ia menyeringai kecil lalu berkata, "Kau kira aku mau mencium laki-laki? Aku ini masih normal asal kau tau"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar seraya memutar bola matanya lalu kembalu menatap Chanyeol, "Baguslah kalau kau juga normal karena aku juga masih normal, dan aku masih menyukai dada dan bokongnya Yuri sunbae" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyebutkan seniornya di sekolah yang terkenal sangat sexy. Chanyeol menajamkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo seperti tidak ingin kalah. "Aku juga masih menyukai dada besar Soojung"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan itu bukan berarti ia mengalah untuk Chanyeol, hanya saja ia malas berdebat dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak akan ada ujungnya. "Sudahlah aku ingin keluar, awas!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi, Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol. "Cepat kau mandi Park Chanyeol tiang listrik mesum"

 _Brakk_

Kyungsoo membanting dengan keras pintu kamar mandi lalu ia segera melangkah menuju lemari dan segera mencari piyama-nya dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo memakainya, karena sangat tidak mungkin jika ia harus memakainya di dalam kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya seperti seekor kupu-kupu. "Akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga, selamat malam Do Kyungsoo"

 **Flashback off**

.

"Hey Do Kyungsoo bangun" bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang tertidur di mejanya. Kyungsoo hanura melenguh pelan lalu kembali tidur.

"Ya tuhan Do Kyungsoo bangunlah, Seo _ssaem_ melihatmu" bisik Baekhyun lagi tapi hanya dihadiahi wajah pulas Kyungsoo

"Byun Baekhyun, apa temanmu itu tidak ingin bangun juga" Baekhyun menoleh menatap sang guru yang ada di depan kelas dengan senyum kikuk.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu benda yang ada di tangan sang guru adalah penghapus papan tulis, dan sekarang trngah diarahkan untuk dilempari ke Kyungsoo yang masih tidur.

'Mati kau Do Kyungsoo"

 _bukk_

Sangat tepat sasaran, penghapus itu dengan mulus jatuh di kepala Kyungsoo membuat si korban pelemparan bangun dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Kyungsoo mendesis pelan seraya memegang kepalanya lalu kepalanya mutar-mutar mencari benda yang telah mengenai kepalanya. Kyungsoo segera memungut pengahapus papan tulis itu saat menemukannya di belakang bangkunya, lalu Kyungsoo berdiri sambil mengangkat penghapus tinggi-tinggi yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"Siapa yang telah berani melempari ini?" semua terdiam menatap Kyungsoo lalu seperti mendapat arahan, mereka semua serentak menolehkan kepalnya kedepan kelas. Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya mengikuti arahan teman sekelasnya, lalu matanya membulat saat tau siapa yang telah melemparnya dengan penghapus.

"Saya yang telah melemparnya Do Kyungsoo"

" _Ss-ssaem_ " Seo _ssaem_ tersenyum pelan lalu wajahnya kembali datar dan memandang Kyungsoo seperti seorang _psycho_ yang telah menemukan korbannya.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi, silahkan kau pergi kelapangan dan lari memutarinya sebanyak 50 kali sekarang" ucapnya dengan nada rendah. "T-tapi _ssaem_ "

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG!" teriaknya murka membuat Kyungsoo berlari keluar kelas tapi sebelum itu ia melempar pengahapus yang ada ditangannya kesembarang arah. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tau kalau penghapusnya itu mendarat di wajah Seo _ssaem_.

"DO KYUNGSOO"

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

Hai semuanya, maaf aku baru apdet ini cerita soalnya kemarin file WU tiba-tiba aja ilang, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus ngulang lagi. Maaf kalau chap ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan para reader-nim *bow*

Maaf juga kalo chap ini pendek, soalnya aku juga pengen nepatin janji aku buat apdet ini cerita. Jadi maaf sekali lagi

 **park28sooyah** : Haha iya ini kurang banyak tulisannya, siapa sih authornya? *celingak-celinguk*

 **Guest** : Wahh ada yang suka, ini udh panjang belum?

 **Guest** : Masasih? Serius? Oke ditunggu ya moment Chansoo nya, soalnya dia berdua masih harus berdebat mulu

 **yousee** : Hayoo gimana? Menurut kamu kaya gimana?

 **Pyongjie12** : Ini udh di next. Wah sama kita Chansoo shipper akut, tos dulu dong *tos*

 **nuperlan** : Ini udah panjang belum? Masa sih seru? Waah aku terhura *nangis*

 **kyungsooxeveryone** : Oke ini kelanjutannya, baca ya^^

 **anaknya chansoo** : Wah itu saya ngga tau, mungkin aja Kyungie bisa hamil. hehe

 **WKCS-hyun** : Ini udah panjang?

 **OShendyF** : Wah welkam welkam. Ini udah panjang?

 **coconut** : Iya aku juga sedih ffnya pendek, tau nih authornya siapa sih? Bukkannya dipanjangin dah

 **KrisyeolDragonPhoenix** : Makasih support nya

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214** : Tau nih siapa sih authornya? Masa cuma seiprit doang.

 **Ricky 307** : Ini udah dilanjut^^

 **YolYol117** : Aku juga greget sama Chansoo. Makasih supportnya^^

 **DKSlovePCY** : Ah boong ah gak sampe sebulan juga


	4. Meeting With The Big Family

_Chanyeol x Kyungsoo fanfiction_

 _xolovefie present_

* * *

Chanyeol menguap beberapa kali saat guru yang berada di depan kelasnya terus saja menerangkan tentang materi zat-zat kimia —yang sungguh membuat Chanyeol muak.

Tadi pagi, Chanyeol mendapat pesan dari ibunya kalau ia dan 'istri'nya akan makan malam bersama keluarga besar di resto dan ia disuruh memberitahukan hal ini pada 'istri'nya tapi ia malas kalau memberitahunya sekarang apalagi masih diarea sekolah, Chanyeol ingin memberitahu pada 'istri'nya nanti saja saat sudah berada di apartemen

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang ada disamping kirinya —berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan, dahinya mengernyit kala melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri sendirian di tengah lapangan dan dengan cuaca yang sedang terik ini. Chanyeol pikir orang itu sudah gila karena panas-panasan di tengah lapangan. Tadinya Chanyeol ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan, tapi tidak jadi saat ia merasa mengenali pemuda itu.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya agar lebih jelas untuk melihat orang itu, dari postur tubuhnya yang kecil —dari lantai 2— Chanyeol langsung dapat mengenali pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah 'istri'nya sendiri.

Chanyeol berpikir untuk apa Kyungsoo berdiri ditengah lapangan, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum meremehkan karena ia berpikir kalau Kyungsoo sedang dihukum, entah karena apa.

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang guru yang masih saja berceloteh, ia tidak ingin memperdulikan keadaan 'istri'nya yang tengah berdiri di lapangan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringainya dan kembali memandang keluar jendela kelas lebih tepatnya memandang Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di lapangan.

Dengan penuh semangat, Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya membuat guru yang tengah menjelaskan materi terpaksa harus berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendapat respon yang kurang bagus dari sang guru, "Maaf _ssaem_ aku ingin izin ke toilet"

Sang guru tampak tidak senang karena ada yang memotong pembelajarannya dan tampak menimbang-nimbang permintaan dari Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang berada dibawah meja dengan tidak sabar menunggu respon gurunya. "Ayolah _ssaem_ , aku mendapat 'panggilan alam' jadi aku harus segera menuntaskannya"

"Baiklah baiklah, kau boleh pergi"

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah lalu bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, "Terimakasih _ssaem_ " sang guru hanya memberikan respon anggukan kecil dan akhirnya Chanyeol beranjak pergi dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang sesuatu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Daripada bosen didalam kelas, lebih baik mengerjai si bocah ingusan itu" gumam Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuruni tangga dan memandang barang yang ada di tangannya, yang ternyata sebuah minuman kaleng yang masih cukup dingin.

Chanyeol mengocokkan minuman kaleng itu berulang-ulang dengan senyum mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya. "Selamat menikmati minumanmu Do Kyungsoo"

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan sambil mengelap keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya. Ia terus mengutuk sang guru yang telah menyuruhnya keluar dan parahnya lagi ia harus berdiri di tengah lapangan _agar kau tidak mengantuk lagi_ kata sang guru dengan nada menyebelkan. Dan juga Kyungsoo mengutuk pada sang mentari yang dengan semangatnya muncul tanpa ada satupun awan yang berada disekelilingnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan ada sebuah kaleng dingin yang menyentuh pipi kirinya, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya dan dikagetkan dengan sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kau... kenapa bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo agak kikuk.

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapannya, tangannya malah mengulurkan minuman kaleng itu kehadapan Kyungsoo. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini, berdiri sendiri di tengah lapangan seperti orang gila nyasar" ucapnya datar seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana creamnya

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kelapangan hanya untuk menghinaku saja. Lebih baik kau pergi saja daripada menggangguku"

Chanyeol memandang kearah Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengejek terpatri diwajahnya. "Dasar anak kecil" Kyungsoo hendak mengeluarkan umpatan sebelum bibirnya ditarik kedepan dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"Berisik. Daripada kau mengoceh tidak jelas lebih baik kau minum saja, aku tau kau kehausan" ucap Chanyeol lalu melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Kyungsoo

"Kau yang berisik"

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan kalau dibalik kebaikan Chanyeol itu pasti ada maunya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak ingin berburuk sangka pada kebaikan orang lain, tapi kalau itu Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berbuat baik, mungkin ia harus waspada pada pemuda jangkung itu.

Kyungsoo memandang minuman kaleng yang ada ditangannya dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Apa kau menaruh racun didalamnya" hardik Kyungsoo curiga. "Yasudah kalau kau tak mau" Chanyeol berusaha mengambil kembali minuman kaleng yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sontak menjauhkan minuman kaleng itu dari jangkauan Chanyeol, "Kau ini pemarah sekali, aku tadi hanya bercanda" Chanyeol hanya memandang datar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kalengnya masih disegel, berarti kau tidak menaruh sesuatu didalam sini" Kyungsoo mengusap-usap dagunya layak seorang detektif yang sedang memecahkan sebuah kasus berat. Sementara Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu berusaha kembali mengambil minuman kaleng, yang tentu saja Kyungsoo jauhkan, "Sabar ahjussi, kau ini sangat tidak mengerti lelucon saja." cengir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya malas.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka segel dari minuman kaleng itu dan sedetik kemudian kumpulan air yang berada didalam kaleng meluncur dengan bebas kearah wajahnya. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung membuang kaleng itu ke sembarang arah.

"Hahahahahahaha" tawa Chanyeol pecah saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah basah terkena air soda, "Mukamu sangat lucu sekali bocah, harusnya tadi aku memotretmu dan memajangnya di mading sekolah"

Kyungsoo mengelap air soda yang berada diwajahnya dengan kasar lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol yang masih terus tertawa. "Beraninya kau" geram Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Hahaha apa? Berani apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Awas kau, nanti akan kubalas" ucap Kyungsoo tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli dan terus tertawa membuat wajah Kyungsoo berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"Aww" Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan saat kaki Kyungsoo menginjak kakinya dengan sangat keras lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di tengah lapangan.

"Dasar bocah gila" teriak Chanyeol sambil berjingkat-jingkat dan memegang kaki yang tadi diinjak oleh Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membanting pintu toilet pria dengan sangat keras membuat beberapa siswa yang berada didalam toilet terkejut, tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan hal itu karena ia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan si Park Chan Yeol itu.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah wastafel dan menyalakan air dari keran lalu membasuh mukanya secara kasar, "Park Chan Yeol sialan." geram Kyungsoo membuat siswa yang ada didalam toilet terburu-buru keluar dari toilet karena wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang marah itu sangat menyeramkan.

Kyungsoo terus membasuh wajahnya sampai akhirnya suara bel istirahat berbunyi membuat Kyungsoo menarik napas dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

"Tenang Do Kyungsoo, kau harus tenang" sugesti Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri lalu setelah merasa lebih tenang, ia pun beranjak pergi dari toilet menuju kantin karena ia sangat kehausan.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan menuju kantin dengan langkah yang agak cepat dan terpaksa harus berhenti karena seseorang dari arah belakang memanggilnya lalu menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil.

Kyungsoo mendesis tak suka pada orang yang seenak jidatnya merangkul pundak, walaupun ia tau itu kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana hukumanmu, apa enak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bodohnya. "Enak kepalamu Byun bodoh. Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku itu kepanasan" gerutu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya terkikik pelan sambil mencubit gemas pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Dan dibalas pukulan dikepala dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menjetikkan jari kananya lalu memandang Kyungsoo penasaran. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya mendapati tatapan sepertu itu dari Baekhyun. "Tadi saat dilapangan kau berdua dengan seseorang kan? Tadi aku melihatnya, tapi karena kita ada dilantai tiga jadi aku tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali tampak bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi Do Kyungsoo, aku melihat ada seseorang lagi yang berdiri di samping kau. Kelihatannya sih lebih tinggi dari kau" gemas Baekhyun karena ke _tell me_ an sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya keatas tampak memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun lalu matanya membulat kaget saat mengingatnya. Ia lupa kalau Chanyeol menyuruhnya merahasiakan pernikahan mereka dihadapan umum dan bertindak seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal, tapi kenapa tadi Chanyeol malah menghampirinya. Apa si tiang listrik itu bodoh dan sudah pikun.

"Benarkah? Tidak kok, tadi aku hanya sendirian dilapangan" sergah Kyungsoo

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu, "Kau serius kalau kau hanya sendirian di lapangan. Berarti tadi yang aku lihat itu apa?" Kyungsoo tampak mencari-cari balasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Jangan-jangan itu hantu,"

"Benarkah? Apa aku mempunyai kelebihan jadi bisa melihatnya" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan bodoh Baekhyun tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengiyakan saja agar tidak memperpanjang persoalan tadi. "Ah itu mungkin saja"

"Permisi, apa kau tidak ingin mengambil makanan?" tiba-tiba saja suara lain menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua dan akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau sekarang mereka tengah berdiri mengantri untuk mengambil makanan dan selanjutnya adalah giliran mereka berdua. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya meringis pelan saat melihat antrian yang berada dibelakang mereka sangat panjang. "Maafkan kami berdua."

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang" teriak Kyungsoo tapi tidak ada yang menjawab karena memang apartemen mereka tidak ada orang, sementara Chanyeol masih belum pulang mungkin karena ia berada di tingkat akhir membuatnya terus belajar untuk ujian dan Kyungsoo tidak perduli dengan tiang listrik satu itu, lebih bagus lagi kalau si tiang listrik itu tidak pulang. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin karena apartemen ini milik si tiang listrik.

Kyungsoo segera menaruh tasnya di sofa ruang tamu sementara dirinya sendiri pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana bahan pendek dan kaos oblong warna hitam tak lupa juga sebuah handuk kecil yang tersampir di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang rata, "Aku lapar" Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya kedapur dan melihat ada bahan makanan apa saja di dapur agar ia bisa memasaknya.

Kyungsoo membuka lemari kecil yang berada diatas kompor lalu mendecih saat melihat tidak ada satupun makanan didalamnya, kemudian Kyungsoo beralih ke kulkas dan lagi lagi ia mendecih saat melihat hanya sebutir telur yang berada di dalam kulkas. Apa Chanyeol belum belanja sampai tidak ada satupun stok bahan makanan.

Karena perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar akhirnya mau tak mau Kyungsoo memasak nasi goreng saja, daripada ia mati kelaparan.

Setelah selesai masak nasi goreng, Kyungsoo segera memakan masakan buatannya sendiri dengan lahap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengganggu acara makannya. Dengan malas Kyungsoo menengok dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri masih dengan tas yang disampirkan dibahu kanannya. "Tentu saja makan" ketus Kyungsoo

"Harusnya kau tidak usah makan" Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya tajam ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau gila? Aku lapar dan tentu saja aku harus makan. Kau mau aku mati kelaparan" ucap Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. "Kita akan makan bersama diluar sekarang"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Bersama?"

"Kita akan makan bersama keluargaku dan keluargamu. Jadi sekarang kau harus siap-siap" ucap Chanyeol dan mulai beranjak pergi menuju kamar. Kyungsoo memandang kesal ke arah Chanyeol, kenapa ia baru memberitahunya sekarang? Kalau begini jadinya Kyungsoo sudah kenyang duluan. Dasar makhluk tiang listrik bodoh. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus membuang nasi gorengnya agar ia tidak terlalu kekenyangan saat makan bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin bulat yang menggantung di dinding dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya. "Ternyata aku tampan juga ya" pujinya sendiri sambil menyisir poninya kebawah. Kyungsoo sekarang tengah mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna biru laut polos dengan bawahan _jeans_ berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Seharusnya aku yang berada diatas bukan dibawah. Lihat, wajahku tampan dan aku ini sangat manly tapi kenapa harus aku yang berada dibagian bawah" gerutu Kyungsoo

"Ini semua gara-gara rahim sialan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk perutnya sendiri.

 _Ceklekk..._

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar, Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya karena Kyungsoo melihat dirinya seakan-akan baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang ganteng —menurut Chanyeol. "Apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan kembali menatap cermin. "Dasar bocah tidak jelas" seru Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak terima lalu tangannya yang masih memegang sisir langsung melemparnya kearah Chanyeol. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol mempunyai gerakan refleks yang bagus, ia langsung menghindar dan akhirnya sisir itu malah menabrak pintu yang ada dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol melihat sisir yang ada dibelakangnya lalu bersiul, "Ckck salah sasaran. Lemparanmu itu sangat amatir bocah" ucap Chanyeol meremehkan.

"Sialan kau" umpat Kyungsoo

Chanyeol melangkah kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berada didepan cermin lalu memandang Kyungsoo dari bawah ke atas, begitu seterusnya sampai Kyungsoo risih ditatap seperti itu. "Kau benar-benar jelek"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal lalu memandang Chanyeol tajam. "Kau lebih jelek tiang listrik"

"Aku ini tampan bocah, semua perempuan di sekolah mengakuinya. Dan satu lagi, aku ini seniormu jadi panggil aku _sunbae_ " Kyungsoo langsung mendecih mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat menggelikan. "Kau sangat percaya diri sekali tuan Park. Dan apa tadi? Oh iya.. memanggilmu _sunbae_? Silahkan saja kau terus bermimpi" ketus Kyungsoo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Chanyeol dari bawah ke atas, seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya sambil menghela nafasnya kasar. "Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena aku lebih tampan darimu nyonya Park" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol. "Aku bukan perempuan dan sejak kapan margaku berganti jadi Park? Margaku Do dan selamanya tetap Do"

Senyum miring tercetak diwajah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya datar. "Kemarin kau sudah resmi menjadi 'istri'ku, otomatis margamu berubah dari Do menjadi Park" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar kenyataan yang sungguh sangat amat aneh. "Margaku tetap Do"

"Tidak Park"

"Aku tidak menyukai marga Park, sudah kubilang margaku tetap Do"

"Marga Park itu sangat bagus, dan juga sudah kubilang margamu Park"

"Margamu itu sangat pasaran, tidak level dengan marga Do"

"Heyy marga Park tidak pasaran, marga Do itu yang sangat aneh"

" _Yak_!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengganti margaku"

"Kau harus menggantinya"

"Tetap Do"

"Park"

"Do!"

"Park!"

"DO!"

"PARK!"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kal—"

 _Drrtt... drrtt... drrtt..._

Getaran ponsel yang berada diatas nakas membuat pertengkaran mereka berdua terhenti, baik Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo saling bertatapan lalu melihat ponsel itu masih terus bergetar. "Itu punya kau" ucap Kyungsoo

"Aku akan mengangkat telpon dulu baru setelah itu kita kembali membicarakan marga" tukas Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju nakas dan melihat nama si penelpon, setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. " _Eomma_ ku yang menelpon, jadi kau jangan berisik." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya dan berkata, "Ya ya ya, aku tidak akan berisik"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan lalu jarinya segera menggeser tombol berwarna hijau.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

" _Chanyeol-ahh_ yeoboseyo"

"Ada apa _eomma_ menelponku?"

"Yak adeul, _apa kau lupa kalau sekarang kita akan malam bersama. Kau lupa kan? Iya kan?"_

"Hmm, aku tidak melupakannya tapi aku sengaja"

" _Ya Tuhan kau ini, sekarang cepatlah datang ke resto. Kita semua sudah berkumpu_ l"

"Hmm baiklah. _Kkeutno_ "

 _Klik.._

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pembahasan tentang marga, karena sekarang kita harus segera pergi ke resto. Aku tunggu kau di _basement_ " ucap Chanyeol lalu segera mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo mendecih pelan melihat sikap Chanyeol. "Aku sudah tahu, tadikan kau yang bilang" gumam Kyungsoo lalu segera mengganti _t-shirt_ yang tengah dikenakannya menjadi baju lengan panjang belang-belang berwarna hitam dan putih, setelah selesai ia segera pergi keluar dari kamar dan langsung pergi ke _basement_ karena Chanyeol sudah menunggunya disana.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol telah sampai di resto dan Chanyeol segera memparkirkan motor sport warna merahnya di area parkir, sementara Kyungsoo langsung turun dari motor dan menyelonong pergi masuk ke dalam resto. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya berdecih lalu segera mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih" terlihat Kyungsoo yang sudah membungkuk kepada pelayan resto, lalu Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan menggerakan kepalanya agar Chanyeol mengikutinya, "Ayo"

Chanyeol akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa kembali mengikuti Kyungsoo. Mereka terus saja berjalan melewati meja-meja yang berisikan sebuah keluarga. Lalu langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat keluarga Do maupun keluarga Park sudah berkumpul di sebuah meja yang cukup —tidak sangat besar.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan cukup lama lalu kembali lagi melihat meja yang berisi keluarga mereka berdua dan untungnya mereka berdiri cukup jauh dari jarak meja. "Bocah, apa pemikiran kita sama?" bisik Chanyeol sambil terus menatap keluarga mereka berdua. "Sepertinya pemikiran kita kali ini sama" Kyungsoo juga balas berbisik

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kita balikkan badan lalu pergi secepatnya" jelas Chanyeol dan mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo

"Satu"

"Dua"

Mereka berdua mulai membalikkan badan

"Ti—"

"KYUNGSOO-YA"

"CHANYEOL-AH" teriakkan dari arah belakang membuat pergerakan keduanya terhenti.

"Apa kita akan tamat?" tanya Kyungsoo dan dibalas Chanyeol gelengan kepala tidak tau.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala mereka patah-patah dan tersenyum kikuk saat melihat semua keluarga Do dan Keluarga Park menatap mereka berdua.

"Kemarilah" teriak tuan Park membuat mereka dengan sangat terpaksa menghampiri meja itu. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika hanya makan bersama dengan tuan dan nyonya Park ataupun tuan dan nyonya Do. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya mereka berempat saja yang hadir, melainkan semua keluarga besar Park dan semua keluarga besar Do.

"Oi Kyungie" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama kecilnya yang hanya boleh disebut keluarganya saja. Lalu matanya membulat terkejut mendapati sosok pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan tengah duduk di antara keluarga besar Do. "Seungsoo _hyung_ " teriak Kyungsoo lalu berlari menghampiri Seungsoo —dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri— yang juga sudah berdiri dari duduknya dengan tangan terbuka lebar untuk menyambut pelukan dari _dongsaeng_ tercintanya—

"Aww" —tapi bukan pelukan yang didapat melainkan pukulan dikepalanya yang dihadiahi _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke Korea? Kau belum lulus tapi sudah pulang kesini" omel Kyungsoo membuat Seungsoo mendesis. " _Appa_ yang menyuruhku pulang, katanya ada pertemuan dengan keluarga besar" jelas Seungsoo

"Lagipula apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sudah pulang kesini untuk menerima penyambutan yang hangat darimu, tapi malah pukulan yang kudapat" lanjut Seungsoo sambil memegang kepalanya yang menjadi korban pemukulan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang Seungsoo dengan tatapan jengah tapi detik selanjutnya air mukanya berubah menjadi raut wajah kerinduan. Lalu Kyungsoo segera memeluk Seungsoo dengan erat, sementara Seungsoo terdiam karena terkejut tapi akhirnya ia balik membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Seungsoo dapat merasakan kaos yang ia pakai basah di bagian bahunya, karena Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menangis. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi? Kau sungguh jahat, kau penjahat nomor satu Do Seungsoo" isak Kyungsoo

Seungsoo tersenyum senang dan ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo secara memutar agar menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis. "Maafkan _hyung_ yang tidak bisa menghubungimu karena akhir-akhir ini _hyung_ sangat sibuk dengan tumpukan skripsi untuk sidang nanti. Maaf ya."

Seungsoo melepas pelukan Kyungsoo lalu menatapnya, "Udah ah jangan nangis, cengeng banget" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya masih dengan terisak lalu memukul tangan Seungsoo pelan. Seungsoo hanya meringis tapi kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

"Oh iya, katanya kau sudah menikah ya? _Hyung_ saja masih belum punya pacar sementara kau sudah menikah. Kau melangkahi _hyung_ "

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan saat melihat Seungsoo yang merajuk. "Ya aku sudah menikah, lagian siapa suruh masih belum punya pacar" canda Kyungsoo. Seungsoo memukul pelan kepala Kyungsoo, "Mana suamimu?" tanya Seungsoo sambil melihat sekeliling meja yang sudah ramai kembali.

"Itu yang masih berdiri, Chanyeol-ah kemarilah!" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri seperti orang linglung lalu berteriak memanggilnya. Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh lalu menghela napasnya kasar saat tau yang memanggilnya Kyungsoo tapi akhirnya ia menghampiri juga. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendapat respon ketus dari Chanyeol, semoga saja tadi Seungsoo tidak terlalu memperhatikan cara ucapan Chanyeol karena bisa-bisa Chanyeol habis ditangan Seungsoo. "Perkenalkan ini _hyung_ ku, Do Seungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Seungsoo yang tersenyum ramah. Chanyeol yang mendapat senyuman ramah itu mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum walaupun terpaksa.

Seungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol, "Perkenalkan aku Do Seungsoo". Chanyeol menatap uluran tangan itu lalu ia pun menjabat tangan Seungsoo, "Aku Park Chanyeol"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Park Chanyeol-ssi" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja karena bingung harus membalas apa.

"Heyy kalian bertiga duduklah, jangan berdiri terus" ucap nyonya Do membuat ketiganya langsung duduk dengan Kyungsok dan Chanyeol bersebelahan sementara Seungsoo duduk ditempatnya yang tadi.

"Baiklah karena orang yang telah kita bicarakan dari tadi sudah datang, kita akan membahasnya kembali" tutur tuan Park dan mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain. Sementar Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan kening mereka bingung.

Lalu tuan Do mulai menjelaskan kembali apa yang telah dibicarakan sebelumnya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari tuan Do.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan tentang satu hal, 'Apa keluarga mereka sudah gila?!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc** dengan tidak elitnya...

* * *

Haii semuanya maaf atas ketelatan update chapter ini. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan aku usahakan agar bisa fast-update.

Gimana? Gimana? Apa chapter ini sesuai dengan imajinasi kalian? Maaf kalau beda dengan imanjinasi yang ada di otak kalian.

Sekali maaf atas typo yang bertebaran sepanjang cerita diatas.

bhay...

* * *

 **rairaikyung** : Suka sama yang part itu ya? Itu aku nulisnya dengan wajah datar lho, tapi ternyata ada juga yang ketawa

 **WKCS-hyun** : Nanti aja akurnya. Aku suka buat mereka berantem mulu

 **kyungiesoo123** : Oke sudah dilanjut^^

 **DKSlovePCY** : Sudah dilanjut~

 **Tika642** : Iya ini Chansoo kok, tenang aja. Momen menggelikan Chansoo? Maksudnya yang buat kamu tertawa ya. Oke ditunggu aja momen menggelikannya^^

 **megajewels2312** : Wah reader baru. Yeayy! Hehe gapapa kok. Iya disini aku mau buat Kyung polos-polos tapi ngeselin. Masih kurang panjang ya? Ini udah panjang belum?

 **OShendyF** : Yeay ternyata udah panjang, tapi kata-kata kamu itu sangat ambigu, aku jadi mikiran yang 'iya-iya' jadinya hahaha

 **Kyungchu** : Yeahh reader baru lagi. Selamat datang! Iya Chansoo emang lucu, aku jadi pengen gigit mereka berdua.

 **blissfulxo** : Hohoho penantianmu tidak sia-sia, ini udah dilanjut say^^

 **park28sooyah** : Wah serius kamu ngakak baca chap ini? Aku terhura sekali. Padahal sebelumnya aku gak ada niat buat comedy di chap ini. Chanyeol memang suka ngerjain Kyungsoo, jadi wajarlah

 **masistamola** : Yeah akhirnya sudah di update lagi! Oke akan aku usahain

 **meimei** : Sumpah aku terharu baca review kamu yang panjang buangeeeeeeeeet *lebay*. Kyungsoo emang udah SMA tapi otaknya masih SD, masih polos atau bloon. Baekhyun suka Chanyeol? Sumpah aku gak kepikiran sama sekali buat bikin Baek suka sama CY.

 **mamik** : Aku bingung harus balas apa *kedipmata

 **Arikrisnadewi** : Ini udah dilanjut, semoga chap ini makin seru ya^^

 **nuperlan** : Wah nungguin ya? Greget ya? Hahaha aku sengaja :p

 **kimsoo** : Greget lagi. Oke ditunggu aja ya^^

 **d.o** : Oke terus tungguin part yang lainnya ya~

 **kyungie** : Aku bingung mau buat endingnya kayak gimana, tapi untung ada yang suka

 **tigerchan** : Oke sudah dilanjut^^

 **Rizky307** : Ngga sabar moment-nya ya? Tunggu aja nanti juga akan ada moment mereka berdua

 **venus zeus** : Yang ini pasti udah panjang. Iya sengaja cuma dinyerempetin aja biar greget :3 . Ok makasih infonya lho.

 **SheravinRose** : Tau tuh masih aja ngaku normal, padahak mah sebaliknya. Oke makasih support-nya^^

: Iya masih normal gitu lah walaupun agak ragu. Ditunggu aja~

 **naaauuu** : Seriusan lucu? Lagian kamu bacanya dimana sampe dikirain orgil, wkwkwk…

 **squishypenguins** : Iya mereka berdua emang kyutt banget. Oke ini udah panjang pake banget kan?

 **alexa** : Sudah dilanjut^^


	5. Two Cups Hot Chocolate

_Chanyeol x Kyungsoo fanfiction_

 _xolovefie present_

* * *

Keheningan tercipta diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Seusai pertemuan dengan keluarga besar tadi membuat Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam daripada biasanya, ia terus merenungkan kata-kata dari tuan Do, ayahnya. Sementara Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan perubahan keadaan yang terjadi pada orang dibelakangnya. Walaupun Chanyeol agak merasa aneh karena tidak mendengar ocehan-ocehan Kyungsoo yang menganggunya. Padahal tadi saat berangkat pergi ke resto, mereka masih saja berdebat yang tidak penting. Tapi kenapa saat mereka pulang dari resto tidak ada satupun perdebatan diantara mereka.

Chanyeol melirik kearah kaca spion yang memantulkan wajah Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat melamun. Chanyeol kembali fokus ke jalan raya tapi sesekali matanya melirik kaca spion. Chanyeol terlihat ragu untuk memulai percakapan, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang hening walaupun di sekitarnya banyak suara mesin kendaraan.

"Heyy bocah." teriak Chanyeol agar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suaranya yang terhalangi helm.

Tidak ada sahutan dari belakangnya membuat Chanyeol kembali melirik kaca spion dan mendelikkan matanya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih melamun. "Heyy bocah, kau mendengarkanku bukan!" Lagi. Tak ada sahutan dari belakangnya.

Dengan sengaja, Chanyeol menarik rem depan secara tiba-tiba membuat orang yang berada di kursi penumpang menabrak punggungnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut dari lamunannya lalu dengan wajah panik ia segera melihat sekitarnya, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak? Kau menabrak orang? Apa dia terluka? Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit." Chanyeol mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang beruntun dan tidak masuk akal. "Nabrak angin" balas Chanyeol lebih tidak masuk di akal.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, dan dengan polosnya ia bertanya. "Apa anginnya terluka?"

Chanyeol membuka helm-nya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Do Kyungsoo!" geram Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang, kau menabrak angin jadi kutanya apa anginnya ada yang terluka"

Chanyeol sangat ingin menyeret Kyungsoo turun dari motornya lalu mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke sungai Han agar hanyut terbawa air dan menghilangkan spesies langka seperti Kyungsoo, itupun kalo ia masih sayang nyawanya sendiri agar tidak dikubur hidup-hidup oleh tuan Do ataupun Seungsoo karena telah menghilangkan anak dan adik kesayangannya.

"Otak mu itu terbuat dari apa sampai begini bodohnya, Do Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol gemas dan ingin sekali mencakar wajah Kyungsoo.

"Otakku itu terbuat dari sekumpulan —"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah dan menutup telinganya, tidak ingin lagi mendengar ucapan bodoh Kyungsoo. "Cukup!" Mulut Kyungsoo kembali tertutup karena teriakkan Chanyeol, padahal ia tadi ingin menjelaskan apa saja yang ada didalam otaknya.

Chanyeol segera memasang kembali helm-nya dan mulai menyalakan mesin motornya kembali lalu menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan manusia langka seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya bingung karena perubahan Chanyeol, sontak langsung memegang erat jaket kulit Chanyeol saat pemuda itu mengendarai motornya dengan ugal-ugalan. "Tiang listrik, pelankan motormu jangan terlalu cepat! Kau ingin kita berdua mati muda!" teriak Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya lalu ia segera menambahkan kecepatan laju motornya membuat Kyungsoo berteriak lebih kencang.

Teriakkan Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Kyungsoo tidak perduli kalau mereka tengah berada di jalan raya dan mungkin mengganggu pengendara lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen mendahului Chanyeol yang baru saja membuka kunci pintu. Chanyeol mendecih pelan melihat kelakuan 'istri'-nya yang sangat tidak sopan.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya sejenak di sofa untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Chanyeol mengangkat lengan kirinya lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Jam 9" gumamnya sembari bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat ia baru ingin memasuki kamar. Chanyeol bingung karena mendengar suara air mengalir dari kran yang berada di dalam kamar mandinya, tapi bukan itu permasalahannya. Karena Chanyeol juga mendengar suara-suara aneh, seperti suara seseorang yang sedang muntah. Chanyeol berjalan pelan menghampiri pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu tertutup dan mengintip kedalam untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kerutan di kening Chanyeol semakin bertambah saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berada di pinggiran toilet. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol tapi Kyungsoo kembali mengarahkan wajahnya ke toilet. Chanyeol mengernyit jijik melihat Kyungsoo muntah-muntah lalu ia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

Kyungsoo masih tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol jengkel karena pertanyaannya dihiraukan begitu saja. "Kenapa kau bisa muntah-muntah begini?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya saat ia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Ini semua karena ulahmu" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah dan perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang limbung dan hampir terjatuh lalu ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Ini semua karenamu yang mengendarai motor seperti sedang berada di sirkuit balap. Kalau kau frustasi dan ingin mati karena pembicaraan tadi, mati saja sana sendiri dan jangan pernah mengajakku untuk mati bersamamu." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tidak terima dan ikut menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada angkuh. "Ini semua juga karenamu ssstt— diam dulu aku belum selesai bicara," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka karena Chanyeol tidak mengijinkannya bersuara.

"Kalau kau tidak membuatku kesal tadi mungkin aku tidak akan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh." jelas Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lelah lalu ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah aku pusing berdebat terus denganmu, lebih baik aku tidur saja" Kyungsoo berjalan keluar melewati tubuh Chanyeol dan ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau Chanyeol tidak tanggap memegang lengannya.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya, "Jangan menyentuhku." lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Eishh… bukannya tadi dia hampir terjatuh dan dia sangat beruntung karena aku menangkapnya, seharusnya dia berterimakasih padaku" gerutu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Kyungsoo yang terbaring di ranjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya sambil berjalan keluar kamar, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sudah mencapai pintu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ranjang dan entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena telah membuatnya seperti itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. "Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan bocah itu" gumam Chanyeol lalu berlalu pergi dari kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar bocah merepotkan, kalau dia tidak seperti itu karenaku, aku tidak akan repot-repot membuatkannya cokelat panas" gerutu Chanyeol.

Sekarang dirinya sudah berada didapur dengan bubuk cokelat yang berada ditangannya. Rencananya ia ingin membuat cokelat panas untuk Kyungsoo, itupun terpaksa karena ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. "Hahh benar-benar merepotkan"

Chanyeol sudah selesai membuat dua cokelat panas —yang satu untuk dirinya, lalu ia segera beranjak pergi masuk kedalam kamar dan meringis pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Chanyeol pun menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati karena takut cokelat panasnya tumpah. "Heyy bangun"

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan lalu membuka pelan kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayunya. Chanyeol merasa kikuk karena ditatap seperti itu lalu ia berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol mengulurkan secangkir cokelat panas yang berada ditangannya, "Ini sebagai tanda minta maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat tatapan bingung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan perlahan bangkit untuk duduk disisi ranjang lalu tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia segera mengambil cokelat panas itu, itu karena ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia berdehem pelan lagi dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah meniup-niup cokelat panasnya. "Bocah." panggil Chanyeol pelan dan hanya dibalas 'hmm' dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tampak ragu mengutarakan keinginannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tiupannya lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ragu. "Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Apa kau ingin kita minum cokelat panasnya di balkon?"

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol bingung, "Kau jangan salah paham dulu, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu melihat langit malam di balkon" jelas Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan pergi menuju balkon tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkejut mendapat respon Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Kyungsoo yang tidak banyak bicara dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol mematung seperkian detik lalu ia segera tersadar karena Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak ada dihadapannya dan sudah berada dibalkon membuat Chanyeol juga mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang diduduk di lantai balkon dan mau tak mau ia ikut duduk disana.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama berdiam diri dan tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan terlebih dulu. Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus kedepan sambil sesekali meneguk cokelat panasnya.

"Disini tidak ada bintang ya." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengucapkan pertanyaan itu atau lebih tepatnya penyataan lebih dulu. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah menatap langit dan membuat Chanyeol ikut menatap langit, "Ya tidak ada bintang" ucap Chanyeol kemudian

Keheningan terjadi lagi setelah Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua memang masih menatap langit, tapi pikiran mereka sedang berada jauh dan menciptakan kesunyian yang panjang. Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu pandangannya kembali menatap lurus kedepan. "Kau sedang memikirkan ucapan kedua orang tua kita tadi?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya sekilas ke arah Chanyeol lalu kembali memandang langit. "Ya, aku sedang memikirkannya" jawab Kyungsoo singkat

"Jangan dipikirkan, lagipula kita masih sekolah." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Aku juga tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi melihat ayahku yang sangat menginginkannya membuatku memikirkan sekali lagi" Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo yang baru Chanyeol sadari sangat indah jika dilihat dari jarak yang dekat.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang entah kenapa membuat sesuatu yang berada di dalam dadanya berdetak sangat kencang. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengenyahkan perasaan anehnya itu.

"Tapi kau masih berada ditingkat dua, memang kau mau mengurus anak disaat kau masih sibuk-sibuk sekolah?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan gelengan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung menatap lurus ke depan. Kyungsoo sungguh terkejut saat tahu Chanyeol masih menatapnya, ia segera meneguk cokelat panasnya yang sudah mulai mendingin. "Entahlah aku tidak tahu."

"Dan juga sepertinya keluarga kita sudah gila, karena menginginkan cucu dari kita berdua yang masih sekolah." ucap Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo kembali menatap Chanyeol lalu sedetik kemudian tawa lepas keluar dari bibir mereka. "Ya memang keluarga kita sudah gila" tukas Kyungsoo.

Untuk pertama kalinya tidak ada pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua, yang ada hanya obrolan-obrolan ringan dan candaan yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

 _ **Beberapa jam yang lalu.**_

 _"Baiklah karena orang yang telah kita bicarakan dari tadi sudah datang, kita akan membahasnya kembali" tutur tuan Park dan mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan kening mereka bingung._

 _"Jadi begini,_ appa _dan tuan Park sudah membahas persoalan ini tadi._ Appa _ingin segera mempunyai cucu dari kalian berdua" ucap tuan Do_

 _"APAAA?!" teriak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan membuat segala aktivitas yang ada diatas meja terhenti._

 _"Kan sudah kubilang, pasti respon mereka seperti itu" bisik tuan Park pada tuan Do. Tuan Do hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menenangkan tuan Park, "Kau tenang saja, untuk yang ini urusanku."_

 _"Kalian semua sudah gila ya?! Aku dan si boc— maksudku Kyungsoo, masih sekolah dan lagi Kyungsoo masih ditingkat dua" ucap Chanyeol emosi_

 _"_ Appa _,_ Eomma _, kalian ingin aku berhenti sekolah begitu? Apa kalian tidak pikir, kalau kalian menginginkan cucu berarti aku harus mengandung dan perutku pasti akan semakin membesar, dan sangat besar kemungkinannya aku tidak akan masuk sekolah" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Ayolah Kyungsoo,_ appa _sangat ingin mengendong cucu. Kau taukan_ appa _sudah sangat tua dan sangat ingin sekali mempunyai cucu."_

 _"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau kakakmu kelak akan memimpin perusahaan dan lagi kakakmu itu masih sendiri jadi tidak ada yang bisa_ appa _harapkan dari kakakmu itu" Seungsoo mendelikkan matanya pada tuan Do karena sudah menyebut-nyebutkan namanya._

 _"Tapi_ appa _—"_

 _"Ayolah Kyungie"_

 _"Maaf tuan Do aku menyela pembicaraan kalian, tapi sebaiknya kita menunggu Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol lulus sekolah" ucap Yoora tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menatap kakaknya terharu karena ikut membelanya. "Bukannya tadi kita semua sudah setuju Kyungsoo hamil muda" tuan Do menatap Yoora bingung._

 _"Aku tidak bilang setuju tadi, karena tadi aku sibuk main_ handphone _saat kalian sedang mendiskusikannya jadi aku tidak terlalu fokus" jelas Yoora._

 _"Tapi kita ingin sekali mempunyai cucu dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol" ucap tuan Do sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian._

 _Chanyeol menatap tuan Do dengan pandangannya yang tegas, "Benar kata Yoora_ noona _, aku dan Kyungsoo masih sekolah, dan kami masih ingin fokus sekolah bukan fokus mengurus anak"_

 _"Ya baiklah kalau kalian ingin seperti itu" terlihat guratan kecewa dari wajah tuan Do._

 _Suasana hening karena tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan sampai akhirnya Yoora angkat bicara. "Hey hey kenapa suasananya jadi tegang begini."_

 _"Iya nih, aku udah jauh-jauh datang dari_ Los Angeles _malah kayak begini sih acaranya. Gak seru" sambung Seungsoo. Tuan Park tersenyum simpul melihat anak sulungnya dan anak sulung tuan Do berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ayo kita makan lagi" ajak tuan Park sambil memakan makanannya membuat yang lain ikut memakan makanannya masing-masing._

 _"Ouh iya Chan, bukannya besok sudah masuk libur musim panas ya?" tanya Yoora pada Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan kepala. "Kenapa?"_

 _Yoora menjetikkan jarinya sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo antusias. "Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi berlibur sekaligus_ honeymoon _" tukas Yoora membuat pandangan setuju dari yang lain minus Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tentunya._

 _"Ah iya kalian pergi berlibur saja sana, siapa tau pulang-pulang Kyungsoo 'isi'" ucap nyonya Park membuat Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya. "_ Eomma _!"_

 _"Oke semuanya sudah setuju kalau liburan musim panas nanti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akan pergi berlibur sekaligus_ honeymoon _" ucap final tuan Do. "_ Yak _! Kalian belum meminta persetujuan dari kami berdua, mana bisa begitu" pekik Chanyeol dan disetujui oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi tak ada satupun yang peduli dan sibuk dengan kota atau negara mana yang akan dikunjungi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol untuk_ honeymoon.

 _ **Kembali ke keadaan yang sekarang.**_

"Mereka memutuskannya sendiri tanpa persetujuan kita" gerutu Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terkikik pelan karena wajah Chanyeol yang tengah merengut.

"Ya dan mereka memutuskan negara _France_ yang akan kita kunjungi" ucap Kyungsoo, "Dari kecil aku ingin sekali ke _France_ , entah kenapa" lanjutnya.

"Hmm tak ada salahnya juga kalau kita berlibur ke _France_ , tapi ingat kita hanya berlibur disana, tidak ada yang namanya _honeymoon_ atau semacamnya" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Dan selanjutnya mereka berdua melanjutkan pembicaraan walaupun cokelat panasnya sudah habis. Dan lebih beruntung lagi mereka, karena besok hari minggu jadi mereka tidak akan takut kesiangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai hai aku udah lanjut nih. Gimana ada momen Chansoo-nya kan? Sesuai permintaan kalian para readers-nim.

Ouh ya aku juga mau bilang, kalau aku mungkin akan lanjutin cerita ini nanti setelah uas aku selesai. Karena minggu depan kau udah mau uas, jadi mau fokus belajar dulu.

Dan juga aku mau ngucapin big thanks buat sahabat aku yang udah ngebantuin aku lanjutin epep ini. Nama pena nya snow-flurries, tapi kalo kalian nyarinya di ffn gak akan ketemu karena dia penulis di wattpad.

Dan juga maaf aku gak balas review kalian di chap ini, tapi tenang aja kok aku selalu baca review kalian.

bhay.


	6. Sick, Disclosure, and New Student

_Chanyeol x Kyungsoo fanfiction_

 _xolovefie present_

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 05.45 p.m._

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya ke kasur beberapa kali sebelum ia membuka matanya. Ia melirik jam bulat yang menggantung di dinding, mengerang pelan saat tahu kalau ia bangun terlalu pagi. Kyungsoo bersiap-siap ingin memejamkan matanya untuk tidur lagi, jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara erangan dari sosok lain yang berada satu kasur dengannya.

Kepalanya menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat peluh keringat membanjiri wajah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melirik _aircone_ yang ada di dalam kamar dan memastikan benda itu masih menyala, tapi kenapa Chanyeol malah berkeringat seperti itu.

"Park Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" tangannya terulur memegang pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Kyungsoo sayu. "Dingin" ucapnya lemah

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol khawatir, "Kau sakit? Aww— kau panas sekali" ucapnya setelah tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerang pelan lalu menutup matanya dan mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo kelimpungan saat ia memeriksa tubuh Chanyeol dan itu sangat panas sekali. Chanyeol demam. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu segera pergi ke dapur untuk mencari baskom dan air hangat untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada selimut. Lalu tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan usapan pelan dikepalanya, wajah Kyungsoo yang cemas terlihat pertama kali saat ia membuka matanya.

Dengan telaten Kyungsoo mengusap keringat Chanyeol dengan handuk kecil, lalu setelahnya Kyungsoo mengompres kening Chanyeol dengan handuk kecil yang sudah diperas air hangat. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia menatap Chanyeol khawatir seraya mengusap-usap rambut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin membuatkan bubur untukmu dulu baru setelah itu kau minum obatnya, ya" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi ke dapur.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa demam begini, sih? Seharusnya aku yang sakit karena semalam, tapi kenapa jadi kau yang sakit. Untung saja hari ini libur, jadi kita tidak harus bolos sekolah" oceh Kyungsoo seraya menyuapi Chanyeol bubur buatannya. Chanyeol hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi ocehan Kyungsoo dan menikmati bubur buatan Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol menolak disuapi, tapi pada dasarnya Kyungsoo keras kepala dan Chanyeol terlalu lemah untuk menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Jadi beginilah sekarang, Chanyeol yang duduk bersandar dengan bantal dan Kyungsoo yang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menyuapinya.

"Sudah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan sendok yang tengah disodorkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merengut tak senang seraya menaruh sendoknya di dalam mangkuk. "Padahal tinggal 3 suap lagi, tapi ya sudahlah. Kau minum obatnya saja dan langsung tidur, ok?" Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

Setelah Chanyeol meminum obat yang diberi Kyungsoo dan kembali tidur. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol lama. Kenapa ia merasa khawatir dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran aneh itu. Ia segera beranjak pergi dari kamar.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi dan mencari _channel_ yang menarik. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya karena tidak mendapatkan tontonan yang seru untuknya. Ia menggeram pelan lalu mematikan televisi dan melempar _remote_ -nya asal.

Kyungsoo berguling-guling di sofa dan menggeram pelan. Sekarang ia bingung harus melakukan apa di minggu pagi ini. Biasanya kalau dirumah, ia dan keluarganya akan berkumpul dan nonton bersama. Tapi sekarang ia ada di apartement milik Chanyeol dan dengan sang pemiliknya yang sedang sakit.

 _Drrt~_

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat mendengar suara getaran _handphone_ yang beradu dengan meja, dengan malas ia mengambil benda persegi itu dan melihat ada pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

 _From : 012xxxxx_

 _Adik ipar ini aku, Yoora kakak ipar-mu. Kau ada waktu tidak?_

Ternyata Yoora yang mengiriminya pesan. Kyungsoo segera menyimpan nomor itu di handphone-nya. Tapi kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Apa ia ingin bertemu denganku?, pikir Kyungsoo.

 _To : Yoora Noona_

 _Ah ternyata Yoora noona. Hari ini aku ada waktu dan kebetulan tidak ada kegiatan, ada apa noona?_

Baru saja Kyungsoo mematikan layar _handphone_ , tapi sedetik kemudian layar itu kembali menyala dan sudah ada balasan dari Yoora. Cepat sekali ketikannya itu.

 _From : Yoora Noona_

 _Wahhh syukurlah kalau kau ada waktu. Bisa kita bertemu_?

Sudah kuduga. Jari Kyungsoo sudah bersiap membalas pesannya, tapi Yoora malah mengiriminya pesan lagi.

 _From : Yoora Noona_

 _Aku ingin lebih mengenal adik iparku dengan baik._

Entah kenapa wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memerah saat membaca pesan Yoora. Dengan senyum tertahan dibibir, jari Kyungsoo kembali mengetik balasan.

 _To : Yoora Noona_

 _Kebetulan juga stok bahan makanan di dapur sudah habis. Kita sekalian belanja ya noona_.

Sedetik kemudian sudah ada balasan dari Yoora.

 _From : Yoora Noona_

 _Call. Aku akan sampai di apartement 20 menit lagi._

Kyungsoo mengernyit membaca pesan Yoora. 20 menit lagi Yoora noona akan ke apartement Chanyeol? Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, mungkin saja Yoora membawa mobil jadi lumayan tidak akan capek untuk Kyungsoo yang tadi ingin jalan kaki ke supermarket. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri untuk pergi membersihkan badannya terlebih dulu karena tidak mungkin ia ke supermarket masih dengan muka tidurnya dan juga sambil menunggu kedatangan Yoora.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah rapi dengan setelan kaos hitam polos ditambah jaket merah yang tidak di resleting dan celana jeans berwarna coklat muda. Ia duduk disofa sambil memainkan permainan di _handphone_ -nya.

"Adik ipar! Kakak ipar-mu ini datang!" Kyungsoo yang tengah asik bermain tampak terkejut mendengar suara lengkingan dari arah pintu depan. Ia segera bangkit berdiri saat melihat Yoora yang sudah berada tidak jauh darinya. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali melihat Yoora yang sekarang sudah duduk disofa sampingnya. " _Noona_ , tahu _password_ ini?"

Yoora terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kebingungan Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan. "Tentu saja. Chanyeol kan adikku dan aku wajib tahu." Yoora tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo lalu pandangannya beralih mengelilingi apartement, lebih tepatnya mencari keberadaan adik semata wayangnya. "Mana si kuping panjang itu?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Yoora, tapi ia mulai paham siapa yang dicari Yoora. "Chanyeol sedang sakit _noona_."

Yoora mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, tapi ia langsung membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya berubah khawatir. "Apa? Sakit? Chanyeol sakit apa?"

Kyungsoo bingung sendiri saat tiba-tiba saja Yoora bangkit berdiri dan mencengkram bahunya kencang. "H-hanya demam."

"Ahh demam? Kau yakin?" tanya Yoora setelah melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Iya hanya demam. _Noona_ bisa lihat sendiri"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yoora langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Chanyeol —dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mematung berdiri di tempatnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti Yoora ke kamar. Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol yang sudah bangun (atau lebih tepatnya terganggu karena kedatangan Yoora) dan Yoora yang sedang mengecek seluruh tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah minum obat? Kenapa kau bisa sakit? Kita ke rumah sakit ya, nanti _noona_ antar. Atau kita panggil dokter Lee saja dan menyuruhnya kesini, ya?"

Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat mendengar ocehan kakaknya. "Aku sudah minum obat dan aku hanya demam biasa, tidak perlu ke rumah sakit atau memanggil dokter Lee." Kepalanya yang sebelumnya sudah pusing semakin pusing dengan kedatangan dan ocehan Yoora.

"Kau yakin itu hanya demam biasa? Bagaimana kalau itu penyakit yang mematikan." Tolong jangan bilang kalau ini adalah kakaknya. Karena sumpah demi apapun, Yoora terlalu berlebihan dan sepertinya ia korban drama-drama picisan yang ada di televisi.

" _Noona_ aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, nanti juga sembuh setelah istirahat." Chanyeol benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang, bisakah kakaknya ini pergi.

"Tapi _noona_ takut kau kenapa-napa. Lebih baik kita pergi ke rum—"

" _Noona_ , Chanyeol memang hanya butuh istirahat dan pasti ia akan sembuh" Kyungsoo yang tidak tega melihat Chanyeol akhirnya angkat bicara dan memotong ucapan Yoora. "Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Hey Do Kyungsoo, kenapa kau membiarkan makhluk ini masuk?! Kau suruh pergi saja!" Yoora mendelikkan matanya pada Chanyeol dan tentu saja adiknya mendapatkan pukulan sayang di kepalanya. "Aww sakit, noona kenapa memukulku?! Aduh kepalaku semakin sakit" ringis Chanyeol seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya

Yoora menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Itu karena kau mengusirku, dasar adik durhaka."

Kyungsoo hanya melongo melihat interaksi antar kakak-adik itu. Padahal tadi Yoora sangat mencemaskan Chanyeol tapi selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah Yoora yang memukul kepala adiknya. Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia angkat bicara lagi. "Yoora _noona_ , bukankah tadi kita ingin ke supermarket?"

Tampak Yoora yang menepuk dahinya pelan, "Ah iya aku lupa. Ini semua gara-gara si kuping lebar satu ini." Ejek Yoora yang mendapat protesan tidak terima dari Chanyeol.

 _Tadi panjang sekarang lebar, nanti apa lagi?_ Kyungsoo geli sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Yoora melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri lalu menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo. "Ayo adik ipar, kita pergi sekarang." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memerah mendengar panggilan baru Yoora untuknya, ia hanya tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk.

"Yaa pergilah sana, dasar cerewet." Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya seraya mengusir dan memelankan kalimat terakhirnya agar tak di dengar Yoora.

"ADIK DURHAKA!" Teriak Yoora sebelum membanting pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai Kyungsoo takut kalau engsel pintu itu patah.

Setelah memastikan kakaknya itu sudah pergi, Chanyeol kembali menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam selimut dan bersiap untuk kembali tidur. Tapi suara deringan _handphone_ -nya membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

 _Troll is calling_

Ia lalu mengangkat panggilan itu dengan jengkel.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Wow santai saja bung. Apa tidak ada sapaan dulu sebelumnya."_

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu Jongdae. Cepat katakan apa maumu?!"

 _"Eh-hem oke kita langsung ke intinya saja. Kau jadi ikut tidak hang-out bareng anak-anak?"_

"Tidak jadi."

 _"Eh? Eh? Kenapa?"_

"Aku sedang sakit."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara gemuruh dari seberang sana.

 _'Chanyeol hyung sakit.'_ Itu suara Jongin kalau tidak salah.

 _'Wahh si tiang bisa sakit juga ya.'_ Chanyeol tahu itu suara Joonmyun.

 _'Tidak kusangka, makhluk sepertinya bisa jatuh sakit.'_ Suara Minseok yang terdengar mengejeknya, padahal semua orang tahu kalau pemuda itu sangat kalem. Tapi jangan lihat buku dari cover-nya, oke.

"Berisik. Ku matikan saja."

 _"Eii tunggu sebentar, kita ke apartement-mu sekarang ya Chanyeol. Kita main sekalian menjengukmu"_

Bahaya. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang boleh ke apartement-nya. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo pulang dan mereka melihat Kyungsoo berada di apartement miliknya. Apa yang ia harus katakan nanti.

"Tidak. Jangan. Kalau kalian datang yang ada sakit-ku bukannya sembuh, malah bertambah parah."

 _"Heyy kau pikir kit—"_

 _Pip_.

Chanyeol langsung mematikan panggilannya tanpa perlu mendengar kata-kata Jongdae.

Chanyeol belum siap memberitahu semua temannya kalau ia sudah menikah. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar ia tidak usah memikirkan hal itu dulu, tapi ia jadi malah tambah pusing. Dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur lagi, dan berharap semoga Jongdae tidak menelponnya lagi.

—

Kyungsoo dan Yoora sudah sampai di supermarket dengan mengendarai mobil milik Yoora. Dan saat di dalam mobil, mereka banyak mengobrol tentang diri masing-masing ataupun aib Chanyeol yang dibocorkan Yoora —dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

Setelah mengambil troli, mereka berdua segera beranjak pergi ke bagian sayuran dan daging.

"Adik ipar hari ini kau akan memasak 'kan?" Tanya Yoora seraya melihat daging yang berada di dalam freezer. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil di belakang tubuh Yoora, "Ya. Tapi aku bingung ingin membuat apa."

Yoora tampak mengambil daging ayam dan melihat-lihatnya. "Bagaimana kalau mie daging ayam?" Ucap Yoora membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk daging ayam yang ada ditangannya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Mie daging ayam? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Memang tidak terlalu terkenal di Seoul, tapi mie daging ayam sangat populer di Jeju. Dan aku pernah belajar memasaknya saat sedang liburan di sana, bagaimana? Nanti _noona_ bantu." Jelas Yoora dengan semangat. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya paham, "Baiklah kita akan memasaknya."

Yoora tersenyum girang dan segera menaruh daging ayam itu ke dalam troli. "Sekarang adik ipar cari mie-nya dulu, _noona_ akan memilih sayuran untuk persediaan bahan dapur." Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku kesana dulu ya, _noona_." Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Yoora.

.

Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan mie-nya, tapi ia tidak langsung kembali ke tempat Yoora terlebih dulu. Ia malah pergi mencari _ice cream_ coklat kesukaannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum girang seperti anak kecil saat melihat _ice cream_ coklat. Tangannya terulur hendak mengambil benda beku itu sebelum ada tangan lain yang ingin mengambilnya juga, dan dari tangannya Kyungsoo tahu kalau itu tangan pemuda. "Eh maaf, silahkan kau ambil saja. Saya akan ambil yang lain." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang seraya menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendongak untuk melihat pemuda itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget saat tahu siapa pemuda itu. Dan pemuda itu pun tak kalah kaget dengan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

"Eii ternyata kau Kyungsoo. Kalau ku tahu itu kau, aku tak akan memberikan _ice cream_ -nya padamu begitu saja" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum meledek. "Kau ini." Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan melihat tatapan judes Kyungsoo, lalu ia terdiam mengingat sesuatu. "Oh ya, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

Kyungsoo mendecih mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Pertanyaan konyol sekali tuan Byun. Ini tempat umum dan siapa saja boleh kesini termasuk aku."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan itu maksudku, kenapa kau ada di supermarket ini." Tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Tentu saja untuk belanja."

Baekhyun mengerang pelan karena gemas dengan Kyungsoo yang polosnya minta ampun. "Aku tahu untuk belanja. Tapi kenapa harus supermarket di daerah rumahku? Bukannya di daerah dekat rumahmu ada supermarket?"

Kyungsoo tampak terdiam memproses ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya menyadari kesalahan fatalnya, ia lupa kalau apartement milik Chanyeol ada di daerah dekat rumah Baekhyun. "Ah itu.. aku.. emm.. aku.. itu.. ehh.. ingin mencari suasana baru. Ya mencari suasana baru." Ucap Kyungsoo gugup

"Benarkah? Aku tahu kau itu orangnya malas pergi jauh, dan kau malah pergi ke supermarket yang berada jauh dari rumah mu. Bukankah itu aneh?" Ujar Baekhyun tak yakin dengan alasan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat dagu, "Siapa bilang aku malas? Memang ada salahnya kalau aku pergi jauh untuk mencari suasana baru." Dalam hati Kyungsoo sangat mengutuk dirinya karena lagi-lagi berbohong pada Baekhyun.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa sih, malah itu bagus untukmu yang mulai ada perubahan." Senyum Baekhyun lebar memamerkan semua giginya yang putih.

Mulut Kyungsoo hendak terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi harus terpotong karena teriakan menggelegar Yoora yang membuat beberapa orang menoleh. "Adik ipar!"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan teriakan itu sementara Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah Yoora. "Hey adik ipar, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau ada di sini. Kau sudah dapat mie-nya 'kan? Bagus kau sudah dapat. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, aku tidak mau suami-mu itu ngomel-ngomel karena aku membawa lama 'istri'nya pergi." Oceh Yoora panjang lebar dan tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun disitu.

"Adik ipar? Suami? Istri? Maksudnya itu apa Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang malah mematung di tempatnya dengan tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ia menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam.

Yoora memandang Baekhyun asing. "Kau siapa?" Baekhyun menoleh dan ia lupa kalau ia belum memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan saya Byun Baekhyun. Teman Kyungsoo"

Yoora tersenyum senang, lalu ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Ahh kau temannya Kyungsoo. Perkenalkan aku Park Yoora, kakak dari Park Chanyeol sekaligus kakak ipar-nya Kyungsoo." Ucap Yoora tanpa memikirkan seseorang yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan keringat karena takut.

"Chanyeol _sunbae_ -nim?!" Pekik Baekhyun kaget.

Yoora mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ya, berhubung kau teman Kyungsoo dan kutebak kau juga satu sekolah dengannya 'kan. Sudah pasti kau kenal Chanyeol." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Ah iya maaf kami harus pergi dulu, lain waktu kita berbincang-bincang lagi. Ayo adik ipar." Ucap Yoora dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya besar.

 _Drrt~_

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celana dan mengambil _handphone_ miliknya yang bergetar dan sudah ada pesan masuk.

 _From : ByunBaek_

 _Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Do Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Kenapa harus secepat ini pernikahannya terbongkar? Ini semua karena Yoora yang mulutnya bocor itu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena ia tidak pernah memberitahu pada Yoora kalau teman-teman di sekolahnya belum ada yang tahu tentang pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Sepertinya besok ia harus menyiapkan mental untuk memberitahu sahabatnya itu dan juga menyuruhnya tutup mulut.

—

 _Seoul, 07.35 p.m._

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai memasuki kelas. Ia tidak siap menceritakannya pada Baekhyun, jadi ia hanya menunduk saat melewati bangku yang di duduki Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Bokongnya sudah ia jatuhkan pada bangkunya dan ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ untuk mengalihkan rasa risih saat Baekhyun masih terus menatapnya.

Kyungsoo terjengit kaget saat mendengar decitan bangku yang didorong. Lalu dengan takut, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menghampiri mejanya.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan tentang kejadian kemarin." Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pahit, lalu ia menghela nafas pelan. "Akan kuceritakan nanti saat pulang sekolah. Aku tidak mau menceritakannya kalau masih di area sekolah."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke bangkunya dalam diam. Kyungsoo menatap nanar punggung Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud membohongi sahabatnya itu, ia hanya takut dan belum siap menceritakannya.

Tidak lama kemudian suara bel masuk telah berbunyi dan sang guru yang sudah datang dengan sangat tepat waktu, membuat semua murid kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Perhatian semua. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, ada hal yang ingin ibu sampaikan. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Sorak sorai langsung terdengar begitu saja.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki, _ssaem_?" Tanya salah satu murid. "Laki-laki." Sorak sorai kembali terdengar, tapi hanya kaum hawa sementara kaum adam mendesah kecewa.

"Baik, murid baru silahkan masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit albino memasuki kelas dengan aura dinginnya, tapi itu tidak membuat kaum hawa memberhentikan pekikannya. "Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Nama saya Oh Sehun. Dan saya tidak menerima pertanyaan apapun." Keadaan langsung hening setelah ucapa pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Sementara pemuda itu hanya diam dan memandang seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam kelas, dan matanya terhenti saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata bulat yang memandangnya kaget. Ia berseringai kecil.

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun. Silahkan kau duduk di bangku kosong di bagian belakang."

Sehun hanya diam dan kakinya sudah bergerak melangkah, tapi bukan ke bangku miliknya melainkan berhenti di bangku milik Kyungsoo.

Semua tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun membungkuk dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung saat mendengar bisikan dari pemuda yang sudah mencium pipinya.

" _Long time no see, babe_ "

 **Tbc.**

 **Haiii semuanya..**

 **Liat nih aku udah apdet kan/angkat dagu/ hehehe sesuai janjiku kemarin.**

 **Ouh iya karena kemarin banyak yang milih si albino, jadi yaaaa orang ke3 nya si albino alias Baby Hunie.**

 **Btw, itu yang mie daging ayam emang bener terkenal di Jeju dan kurang terkenal di Seoul. Aku juga tau grgr nonton sepentin yang kesasar di pulau Jeju/peace/**

 **Ayo di tunggu ripiuw-nya ya**.


	7. Old Friend and Jealous!

_Chanyeol x Kyungsoo fanfiction_

 _xolovefie present~_

* * *

Suasana diantara ke tiga orang yang ber _gender_ sama itu tampak berbeda-beda. Salah satu pemuda yang bermata bulat itu tampak risih saat pemuda berkulit albino terus menggodanya ataupun menyentuhnya. Sementara pemuda yang satunya lagi selalu berusaha menjauhkan pemuda albino dari jangkauan pemuda bermata bulat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Sehun

Semenjak insiden ciuman pipi di kelas tadi, Sehun selalu mengikuti kemana pun Kyungsoo pergi dan juga Baekhyun yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo dari gangguan-gangguan makhluk aneh bernama Sehun.

Sehun adalah teman semasa kecil Kyungsoo. Tapi pertemanan itu berubah saat Sehun memukuli anak laki-laki lain yang berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya menganggap itu biasa. Tapi lama-kelamaan kelakuan Sehun semakin menjadi, ia akan memukuli siapapun orang yang ingin bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Kyungsoo hanya miliknya. Karena kelakuan Sehun itu membuat Kyungsoo takut dan meminta pada orang tuanya untuk pindah rumah, kemana saja asal tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sehun.

Dan saat Kyungsoo pindah rumah, ia memberitahu orang tuanya agar tidak memberitahu semua temannya termasuk Sehun. Ia sangat takut pada Sehun yang sudah seperti seorang _psycho_.

Dan ketakutan Kyungsoo kembali lagi saat melihat Sehun berdiri didepan kelasnya dan berkata kalau ia adalah murid baru. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengingat lagi pemuda albino itu.

" _Baby_ , kau mau makan apa?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya _baby_ , dasar _psycho_!"

"Diam kau sipit!"

Baekhyun memang tahu peristiwa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun dulu, karena Kyungsoo yang sudah menceritakannya. Dan hanya Baekhyun yang tahu kejadian itu.

"Apa yang kau bilang _psycho_ gila?" Mata Baekhyun yang sudah kecil semakin mengecil karena menatap tajam Sehun.

"Baekhyun sudahlah, jangan bertengkar" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada malas. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah pemuda albino itu agar senyum jeleknya hilang dari muka bumi.

"Dan kau Sehun, berhentilah menggangguku!" Sekarang Baekhyun lah yang tersenyum meremehkan dan Sehun hanya memberikan wajah _poker-face_ nya. Sehun kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa _baby_ bicara begitu, sih"

Baekhyun sangat ingin muntah setelah mendengar nada sok imut dari suara Sehun. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tolong jangan menggangguku lagi Oh Sehun!" Ucap Kyungsoo tegas lalu menarik Baekhyun pergi dari kantin.

Sehun tersenyum menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sambil terus tersenyum layaknya orang idiot. "Akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku Do Kyungsoo tidak— apa aku harus memanggilnya Oh Kyungsoo, ckck" Sehun tertawa pelan sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

 **.**

"Hey Chanyeol, kenapa kau malah diam saja? Makananmu sudah dingin, tuh" suara Jongdae membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya dari meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Iya, dan kuperhatikan kau terus menatap para _hoobae_ itu." Ucap Minseok sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sumpit ditangannya

"Aku tidak memperhatikan apapun." Kilah Chanyeol seraya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

Joonmyun yang melihat itu hanya mendecih pelan, "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang memakannya." Sahut Joonmyun sambil mengambil piring Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menepis tangan Joonmyun dari piringnya.

"Aku akan memakannya" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakan makanan yang sudah dingin itu dalam diam. Ke tiga temannya itu saling melempar pandangan bertanya karena Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja seperti seseorang yang sedang menanggung beban ataupun memikirkan sesuatu. Mereka bertiga saling mengangkat bahu tak tahu dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan mungkin saja nanti.

Chanyeol kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat melihat 'istri'-nya bersama seorang pemuda yang baru dilihatnya. _Apa ia selingkuh dariku? Ck, tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi,_ pikir Chanyeol sambil menekan-nekan daging ayam dengan sumpitnya kasar. Joonmyun, Minseok, dan Jongdae hanya menganga melihat Chanyeol seperti sedang kerasukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun ke atap sekolah karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa penatnya sementara. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Baekhyun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di batasan dinding. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kehadiran Sehun kembali.

Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya kasar, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kyungsoo dan berdiri disebelahnya. "Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua disini. Kau masih belum mau memberitahuku?" Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang terpejam membuka mata dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin. Di minimarket." Kyungsoo menegang di tempatnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Bukannya kita akan membahasnya sepulang dari sekolah nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, "Tidak. Disini saja, dan disini hanya ada kau dan aku." Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"A-ah.. itu.. aku." Kyungsoo mengela nafasnya pelan sebelum memulai penjelasannya. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tidak sabaran.

"Aku sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tampak diam memproses penjelasan Kyungsoo yang sangat singkat. Dia mengerutkan kedua alisnya seraya berpikir keras. "Maksudmu Chanyeol _sunbae_ yang tubuhnya menjulang tinggi itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat saat nada suara Baekhyun seperti membentak.

"3 hari yang lalu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya berpikir mengingat sesuatu. "3 hari yang lalu? Bukannya 3 hari yang lalu itu aku melihat Chanyeol _sunbae_ di gereja.—"

Kyungsoo hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun. "Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah.." pandangan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya dan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan dan menyenderkan dirinya di dinding pembatas. "Ceritakan kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol _sunbae_."

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya menatap ujung sepatunya yang digerak-gerakkan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus Baekhyun. Ia mulai menceritakan kejadiannya secara detail. Baekhyun sekali-kali menyela ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa hamil?!" Tanya Baekhyun antara percaya atau tidak. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Iya."

Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menunggu reaksi Baekhyun. "Uwahh keren!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan netranya dan menatap Baekhyun aneh. Sementara yang di tatap hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil masih menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau.. reaksimu hanya itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Apa aku harus bilang _'Wah Kyungsoo kenapa kau bisa hamil? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus telpon polisi?'_ Begitu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memperagakan tubuhnya seperti orang panik.

Kyungsoo menggeram rendah dan tangannya bergerak untuk memukul kepala Baekhyun. "Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun meng-aduh pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Kukira kau akan marah saat tahu kalau aku menikah."

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Memangnya aku ini kekasihmu? Lagipula kita ini hanya sahabat dan aku ikut senang kalau kau juga senang dengan pernikahanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi pernikahan itukan hanya pemaksaan, tidak ada kata cinta dalam pernikahanku dan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun cemberut.

"Ya ampun bibirmu bisa jatuh itu." Canda Baekhyun seraya menaruh tangannya dibawah dagu Kyungsoo. "Byun Baekhyun!"

"Hehe iya maaf-maaf."

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dalam sambil memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo, "Dengar. Walaupun pernikahanmu itu hanya dilandasi pemaksaan, tapi kau harus tetap melayani suami-mu itu dengan baik. Karena kodrat-mu sebagai istri memang seperti itu."

"Sialan kau Baek. Baru saja aku ingin terharu tapi tidak jadi karena kau menyebutku istri." Ucap Kyungsoo menatap datar Baekhyun.

"Memang kau yang berperan sebagai istri kan." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Tidak. Aku yang berperan sebagai suami dan Chanyeol-lah yang berperan sebagai istri." Tukas Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlalu imut untuk berperan sebagai suami, dan lagipula tinggimu itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol _sunbae_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Chanyeol _sunbae_ berada di bawahmu." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu, dan pikiran Baekhyun seketika pecah saat tangan Kyungsoo mendarat lagi di kepalanya.

"Aww sakit Kyung!"

"Dasar mesum! Kenapa kau malah membayangkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi." Ketus Kyungsoo sambil tangannya terangkat membentuk kepalan.

"Eh i-iya maaf Kyung." Tangan Baekhyun terangkat menutupi kepalanya untuk menjadi perisai agar tidak dipukuli lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar sambil membuang muka dari Baekhyun. "Sudahlah aku mau kembali ke kelas saja. Dan aku juga sudah memberitahumu kan tentang kejadian kemarin." Ucap Kyungsoo dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo menjauh hanya berteriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo dan mengejarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah di bunyikan. Terlihat seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas 1-3 berhamburan keluar dari kelas terkecuali 3 orang di dalamnya. Sehun tampak sudah selesai merapikan tasnya tapi ia tidak langsung keluar dari kelas melainkan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan buku dan penanya. "Kapan kau selesai mencatat semuanya babe?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau tidak lihat aku masih harus menyalin semuanya," Ketus Kyungsoo.

"Ouh _baby_ hatiku tersakiti saat kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan galak seperti itu. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih tetap mencintaimu." Kyungsoo hanya mendelikkan matanya tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sehun yang bisa dibilang sangat lebay.

"Diam kau _psycho_ , jangan ganggu Kyungsoo." Sehun melupakan keberadaan makhluk satunya lagi karena terlalu asik memperhatikan pujaan hatinya.

"Kau yang harusnya diam sipit." Ucap Sehun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Baekhyun remeh.

"Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi, dasar _psycho_ gila"

 _Tuk_

"Aww.. hey sipit kalau kau mau berkelahi jangan menggunakan alat dong, mana penghapus lagi, gak bermutu" Sehun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang bekas terkena lemparan penghapus.

"Terus aku harus melemparmu supaya otakmu itu menjadi benar dengan apa? Patung _Liberty_?" Ejek Baekhyun tetapi matanya masih menatap fokus pada sederetan tulisan di buku. Kalau saja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak telat masuk kelas, jadi catatan mereka berdua pasti akan selesai berbarengan dengan siswa yang lain. Dan kalau saja catatan ini tidak harus di kumpulkan sekarang, pasti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan melanjutkannya lagi di rumah.

"Memangnya kau kuat mengangkat patung sebesar itu? Sementara tubuhmu saja rendah begitu," ejek balik Sehun.

"Rendah? Siapa yang kau maksud rendah, huh?!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja tempat duduknya sambil telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai pelan, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau."

"Kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh ya?! Sini kau.."

"Hey kalian berdua. Bisa tidak sih berhenti bertengkar, aku masih harus menyelesaikan catatan ini." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil ikut menggebrak meja.

"Tapi dia duluan yang memulainya Kyung"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku yang memulainya? Tolong mengacalah sipit."

"Memangnya siapa lagi, dasar _psycho_ gila."

"DIAM"

Sehun dan Baekhyun seketika bungkam saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun kembali duduk dan tulis kembali catatanmu itu. Dan kau Oh Sehun, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang" Tegas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi _baby_ aku masih ma—"

"Kubilang pulang Oh Sehun."

Sehun terdiam sebentar sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya tajam. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah aku akan pulang seperti yang kau bilang _baby_ " Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas.

Baru sampai di depan pintu, Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. "Aku melupakan sesuatu"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan Sehun, dan netranya membulat saat Sehun berlari ke arahnya dan mencium pipi kanannya cukup lama lalu kembali lari keluar kelas. " _See you tomorrow baby_ " Teriak Sehun.

"Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo.." Teriak Baekhyun marah, tapi percuma saja karena Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kyung kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menyentuh pundaknya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menatap Baekhyun kosong. "Apa tadi Sehun mencium pipiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan karena baru menyadarinya, "Dasar Oh Sehun sialan _psycho_ gila, berani-beraninya dia menciumku lagi, awas saja akan kupatahkan lehernya besok." Sumpah serapah Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengamini ucapan Kyungsoo.

Sementara mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap ke dalam kelas dengan pandangan terkejut. "Barusan itu apa? Si murid baru albino mencium pipi si bocah?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, karena hanya ada dia seorang yang berdiri di depan jendela kelas 1-3.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan melewati seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat lelah itu dengan pandangan datar andalannya. Dan Kyungsoo yang memang tidak mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol langsung melewatinya tanpa permisi. Kyungsoo memang sangat lelah pikiran karena kejadian yang tak terduga di sekolah tadi. Ia dan Baekhyun yang ketinggalan mencatat pelajaran, lalu Baekhyun yang sudah tahu tentang pernikahannya, dan terakhir yang sangat mengejutkan adalah kehadiran kembali Oh Sehun.

Ia segera pergi ke toilet begitu sampai di kamar, Kyungsoo sangat ingin mandi untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya sekarang.

Ia mulai melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di badannya lalu menyalakan _shower_ dan segera berdiri dibawah guyuran air yang keluar dari _shower_.

Sementara Chanyeol masih fokus menonton tv. Tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, sebenarnya hanya mata Chanyeol yang mengarah ke tv tapi pikirannya melayang pergi entah kemana.

Sepertinya Chanyeol masih memikirkan tentang kejadian sore tadi saat ia melewati depan kelas 1-3 untuk pulang. Walaupun Chanyeol bukan hanya untuk melewatinya tapi juga untuk melihat bocah yang sudah berstatus sebagai 'istri'nya dan ingin menjahilinya lagi. Tapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang pemuda berkulit albino tiba-tiba saja mencium pipi bocah alias Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa pikirannya menjadi kosong saat melihat itu, dan organ di dalam dada kirinya itu seperti ada yang memukul atau mengiris dengan sangat pelan. Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu apa artinya itu.

Pikirannya masih terus memikirkan bocah itu, padahal ia sangat tidak ingin memikirkannya. Dan ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sudah duduk disampingnya lalu menggonta-ganti saluran tv.

Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mandi dan melihat Chanyeol melamun hanya mengambil kesempatan untuk mengganti saluran tv yang tadinya tentang olahraga menjadi kartun.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan saat melihat kartun yang dia tonton mengundang tawa. Tapi Kyungsoo mengecilkan suara tawanya agar Chanyeol tidak terganggu dengan acara melamunnya.

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja orang yang ada disebelahnya berteriak kaget , "Hey bocah, sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak kau melamun." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung, memangnya kapan ia melamun? Sepertinya tadi ia tidak melamun karena ia fokus menonton tv.

"Kau masih menonton kartun, ckck. Seperti bocah saja, ah iya aku lupa kau kan memang bocah." Ledek Chanyeol saat baru menyadari tontonan Kyungsoo adalah kartun.

Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya, "Terserah dong, memangnya apa pedulimu? Lagian aku tidak butuh pendapatmu."

"Yayaya terserah seorang bocah." Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menanggapi ejekan Chanyeol dan kembali fokus menonton acara kesayangannya.

Chanyeol yang merasa ejekannya tidak di respon akhirnya pun ikut diam dan ikut menonton acara kartun.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua tertawa saat melihat tokoh kartun itu jatuh ke dalam tong sampah. Tapi tawa mereka tidak lama karena Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat ketusnya. "Katanya yang menonton kartun itu bocah, tapi kenapa kau malah ikut nonton."

"Karena aku tidak tahu harus menonton apa, dan tv ini tiba-tiba saja kau jadikan hak milikmu." Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Mereka berdua tampak memandang tak suka satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua membuang pandangannya ke arah tv.

Hening. Tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka berdua, hanya ada suara-suara kartun dari tv.

Chanyeol tampak memasang wajah datar saat menonton tv, tapi di dalam hati sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Tapi ia bingung harus memulai percakapannya bagaimana. Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati saat rasa penasarannya benar-benar membuncah. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghentikan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan dehemannya. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga bingung, tumben-tumbenan Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin bicara sesuatu yang serius, jadi ia hanya diam ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku melihat ada siswa baru di kelasmu, dan sepertinya murid baru itu kenal denganmu."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya tampak berpikir. Murid baru yang tadi masuk ke kelasnya hanya satu orang yang berarti si Sehun. Tapi ada urusan apa Sehub dengan Chanyeol?

"Ya, dia teman kecilku." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Apa dia mantan pacarmu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo menganga karena pertanyaannya itu yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku masih menyukai perempuan.." _tapi tidak tahu dengan sekarang_ , tentunya Kyungsoo hanya menyuarakannya dalam hati

"Kau bilang kau masih menyukai perempuan, tapi kenapa tadi murid baru itu mencium pipimu?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa di.. tunggu, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kapan kau melihat Sehun mencium pipiku?" Ucap Kyungsoo selidik. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ingin mengklarifikasi tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan si murid baru itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat di depan kelasmu dan melihatnya." Itu memang kenyataanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" Goda Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Chanyeol sambil menatap Chanyeol curiga.

Chanyeol yang di tatap seperti itu entah kenapa menjadi gelagapan sendiri. _Apa ia aku cemburu? Tapi bukannya aku masih normal, atau jangan-jangan aku sudah mulai membelok?, pikir Chanyeol._

"T-tidak, tentu saja tidak. Lagian aku masih menyukai perempuan, jadi mana mungkin aku cemburu" Sangkalnya

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkam matanya berkali-kali pertanda ia bingung.

"Tentu saja i-iya." _Ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak keras hanya gara-gara melihat Kyungsoo yang berada di dekat wajahku sambil mengedipkan matanya? Apa benar aku sudah mulai belok?_

"Hah kalau begitu aku mau tidur saja." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu pergi, entah kenapa kartun yang di tontonnya sudah jadi tidak menarik lagi dan juga Kyungsoo merasa kecewa karena Chanyeol masih normal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena ia malah kecewa dengan normalnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu setelah Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar, ia langsung memegang dada kirinya.

"Huffft.. barusan yang berdetak itu apa?"

 **Tbc...**

 _Hai gaesss maaf baru bisa lanjutin cerita ini sekarang. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku lagi sibuk ngebantuin guru buat akreditasi sekolah. Udah gitu aku juga sibuk karena harus latihan basket. Dan 2 hari yang lalu juga aku demam. Jadi maaf ya aku baru bisa lanjutin cerita ini._

 _Dan setiap aku udah ada ide buat lanjutin cerita, tapi badanku malah capek semua dan butuh istirahat. Eh pas badan udah fit dan tugas gak terlalu numpuk, giliran mau lanjutin cerita malah idenya tiba-tiba ilang gitu aja. Disitu kadang dd merasa sedih :'(_

 _Dan juga aku mau minta maaf buat yang kemaren pada nanyain part 7 nya gk bisa kebuka itu karena aku ngedelete part Pemberitahuan, dan aku gatau kalau cerita itu bakalan ke update. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang merasa di php in sama aku._

 _Btw, di part kemaren ada yang nanya. Kyungsoo kan normal tapi kok tbtb ada Sehun yang main nyosor aja, apa Sehun mantan pacarnya Kyungsoo. Dan di part ini udah ke jawabkan kalau Kyungsoo masih normal._

 _Dan juga terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang udah nge favorite/follow dan nge review cerita gajelas ini. Aku juga minta maaf gabisa balas review kalian satu-satu, tapi tenang aku baca semua review kalian:)_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _xolovefie_


End file.
